The Cowboy and the Camel
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: Historical-Dean Winchester is a cowboy, who inherits the title of Duke. He reluctantly goes to England where he reunites with his friend from one childhood summer, Castiel Milton, who is the Indiana Jones of his time. Sparks will fly and what will the snobby London aristocracy say about that?
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Dean Winchester lay down on his stomach over a long and sturdy branch of a tall Marylebone Elm tree. The abundant green leaves shaded him from the scorching sun. The city of London, England was experiencing an untraditional heat wave in the summer of 1887. Dean was visiting his grandfather the Duke of Campbell, who after not speaking to his only child, Mary for a decade, finally extended an olive branch to his daughter. Samuel arranged a hasty marriage between Mary and John Winchester, a young ranch hand from the States, who struck oil in Texas. A 28 year old John arrived in England ten years prior to buy himself a pretty aristocratic wife which was all the rage. Nouveau rich Americans visited the Continent to purchase themselves a title into their family. Being female meant Mary would not inherit her father's dukedom once he expired but their first born son would become the next Duke of Campbell. Dean was too young to understand any of this.

He scratched his neck. The skin itched due to the scratchy material of his round collar. Dean frowned as he pulled at the velvet jacket his parents forced him to wear to Fergus Crowley's ten year birthday party. The Winchester and the youngest member of the Crowley clan were like oil and vinegar whenever they were in the same place. Crowley was a spoiled brat, who hated to share his toys with any other children. Mary was invited over to tea with Lady Crowley. While the mothers glanced at the latest fashion magazines from Paris, their sons embarked on a wrestling match after Crowley shoved Dean hard. All Dean did was touch Fergus' rolling hoop and the pudgy boy went ballistic. The butler ended with a limp after separating the two combatants.

Now Dean glared at his nemesis, who pushed a skinny boy all the guests at his birthday party relished in picking on. Dean wondered why the other children mocked the boy with the large blue eyes. Perhaps it was due to his bronzed skin. The boy's skin was not the same as the other British children with their pasty complexions. Dean's own skin tone was bronzed because back at home in Texas he always frolicked in the acres which surrounded the Winchester Ranch.

At the moment Crowley yelled, "Baby camel!" He shoved the blindfolded dark haired boy harshly. Dean yanked a leaf from the tree and ripped it in half. He wanted to give the fat little toad a good beating but Dean promised his mother he'd be on his best behavior this afternoon. The children laughed maliciously at the birthday boy's shenanigans. The group of rambunctious aristocratic children were in the middle of a game of Blind Man's Bluff and poor Castiel had been designated as "IT" by the birthday boy himself.

A tall and gangly boy with pale eyes made the sound of a camel causing the others to laugh uncontrollably. Each child took his or her turn pushing Castiel further away from the garden. Dean sat up ramrod straight, when he realized what the true intention of the little bastards was. Castiel was several feet away from a pond. His arms were stretched out in front of him. The boy waved his hands trying to touch one of the voices he heard.

He almost stumbled on a rock. Dean had enough. He climbed down the tree. He didn't care about the scratches on his bare legs. Another reason for hating the knee length breeches his mother insisted he wear. Also, Dean was excruciatingly embarrassed about his bow legs. Crowley and the boy with the eerie pale eyes pushed Castiel closer to the edge of the pond.

"Stop it!" Dean bellowed as he approached the group of unruly youngsters.

"The Cowboy finally honors us with his presence," Crowley covered his heart with one hand.

"Shut your mouth!" The other children stopped. He grabbed Castiel by the wrist and pulled him along with him. Dean realized the blindfold still covered the shorter boy's eyes. He instantly plucked it away and tossed the handkerchief on the grass.

Castiel blinked a couple of times. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. His electric blue eyes landed on Dean's forest green orbs. He scrunched his brow as he studied the taller boy's features. "You're the American," he said as Dean released his wrist.

Dean's mouth remained open forming an o. He finally managed to whisper, "Blue"

A corner of Castiel's mouth curved upwards. "Pardon me?"

"Your eyes…I have never seen blue eyes like yours. It's like God combined all the shades of blue and made them into one."

Castiel blushed and bowed his head down. He wiggled his fingers. "The others make fun of me because I am different."

Dean sat down and leaned his back against a tree. Castiel copied him. "Why are you different?"

"My mother is Egyptian. That is why my skin is darker than everyone else's."

"To me it looks like you have been out in the sun. You should see Rufus, one of our ranch hands. Now he was sun burned at birth. I hate to say it but at night sometimes I can tell he is around, only when he smiles." Dean nudged the other boy's shoulder.

Castiel chuckled. "You are funny. You are the Duke of Campbell's grandson?"

"Yes, my parents and I came to visit for the summer. He and my mom were not speaking to each other for a long time."

Castiel took an instant likely to the American. He spoke with a sort of funny twang. "How long will you be here?" He always longed for a friend; for someone who would not make fun of him and accept him for who he was. His mother convinced his father, who was a viscount to have Castiel be tutored at home. The other children would make his life a living hell if he attended a regular school.

"We leave in early September. Father cannot leave the ranch for a long period of time."

"May I ask you something?" Castiel glanced at the ground. He nervously pulled a blade of grass from within.

"I guess so."

"Would you like to be my friend?" Castiel caught his lower lip between his teeth.

"I really would! I hate all these snobby snot nosed babies. Do not get me started on Crowley!"

"He torments me the most." Castiel's lower lip quivered.

"Why does he call you camel?" Dean genuinely asked.

"Because of my Egyptian heritage," Castiel sighed.

"That is stupid. He resembles a bulgy eyed frog…a very fat one by the way."

Castiel laughed hard. Dean joined him in the laughter. "Want to come over to my grandpa's home tomorrow afternoon?"

Castiel rapidly nodded his acceptance. "My parents will be relieved to discover I have made a friend."

"Yes, mine, too. I have not made any before now." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

For the remainder of the summer the two became inseparable. Dean and Castiel played Cowboys and Indians in the Duke's vast garden. Dean even gave his new friend the cowboy hat John had given him for his last birthday.

One afternoon in late August, the two boys threw themselves on the grass after playing hide and seek for two hours. Dean rested his elbows on the dewy grass. "I want us to do something together."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Dean removed a small dagger from within his boot. "I am going to carve my initials and then you will do the same."

Castiel smiled at his friend. The two boys stood up and strolled over to the nearest elm tree. Dean sunk the blade as deep as he could before he began carving a D on the bark. Half an hour later he finished. "DMW?" Castiel inquired.

"Dean Michael Winchester," Dean grinned at his friend revealing a gap between his two front upper teeth.

He handed the dagger to Castiel. The shorter boy stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on his task. Once he was done, Dean frowned. "COM?"

"Castiel Osiris Milton…Osiris is the God of the afterlife and birth. My father named me after his grandfather and mother chose my middle name."

"I like it…Osiris." Dean smiled. "Your mother is very beautiful. She is how I picture Cleopatra now."

Castiel shook his head. "You say the funniest things."

"One of the things you love about me." He ruffled Castiel's unruly locks.

Mister Singer, Castiel's tutor beckoned the boys it was time to return to the viscount's mansion. Castiel's was running late for his geography lesson. Dean enjoyed sitting in on the sessions because Mr. Singer made them fun. Today they were going to learn about the Nile River.

Unfortunately, the day before Dean was set to sail back home with his parents arrived. The two boys played dominoes in Dean's chambers which happened to be the nursery. Hard torrential rain battered against the windows. The weather matched the children's moods.

"I am going to miss you, Dean." Castiel's big puppy eyes watched his friend.

"Me, too, Osiris"

Castiel playfully tossed a domino at his friend, who caught it in midair. "I never had a real friend before and I am glad it was you."

"Will you come to England again?"

"I hope so. Mother said we will return next year."

"I am glad. There is something I want to give you since you gave me your cowboy hat." He retrieved a silver pocket watch from inside his jacket pocket. He offered it to Dean. "It belonged to my paternal grandfather. He gave it to my father on his wedding day. Father gave it to me."

"I cannot accept it, Cas. It is a family heirloom."

"Please accept it. You will remember me whenever you see it."

Dean grabbed the watch. "I will take good care of it."

"I cannot wait to reach my eighteenth birthday. I plan to go on archaeological digs and discover ancient cities and find pharaoh's tombs."

"Archa what?" Dean asked practically cross eyed.

"Archeologists are men, who travel the world in search of ancient relics."

"Cas, you are the brainiest person I know. Sometimes you sound like a grown up."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Why do we not go to the kitchen and ask the cook to bake apple tarts?"

"Yes!" Dean grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him down the spiral staircase.

Saying good bye was extremely difficult for Dean and Castiel. The footmen finished strapping the Winchester's luggage on top of the Duke's carriage. Samuel was under the weather and was unable to accompany them to the port. Mary hugged her father fiercely. Something told her this would be the last time she would see him. She found comfort knowing the two of them found peace.

Dean embraced Castiel hard. The shorter boy kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being my friend."

"I will see you next summer," Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

The Winchesters entered the vehicle. Dean sat by the window. He waved bye at his dear friend and grandfather. Samuel entered the manor. Castiel's vision blurred as he saw the vehicle disappear down the gravel stone path. His mother, Isis held his hand. Her own dark almond shaped eyes became watery. Isis' heart ached for her only child. Would he ever find a good friend like Dean Winchester again? She fervently prayed to the deities she was brought up to believe in; that he would.

Dean stood in between his parents on the ship which would sail them back to the States. They would dock in New York and take a train to Texas. "Will we return next year?" He already missed his friend.

Mary knelt to be at the same eye level with her son. "We have wonderful news to share with you, my love."

"What is it?"

John also knelt in front of his son. "You are finally going to have a sibling. Your mother is expecting."

"Really?" Dean hugged his mother.

"That means we will not be able to return to England for a while."

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

"We will wait until your baby brother or sister is at least two before he or she can take the long voyage."

"I will not see Castiel then?"

"I am sorry, sweetheart." Mary embraced her child.

Dean walked slowly to the rail. He placed his right hand inside his pocket and fingered the watch Cas gave him. Dean's heart ached knowing he would never see his friend again. Now no one will defend him against Crowley and Alistair. Cas will become a hermit and never leave his home. His dream of being an archa whatever will never become a reality. His eyes glued themselves to the English coast until he was unable to see it from the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. I was hesitant in posting this fic because I know not many people like historical AUs but I am glad I did. :)**

**March 12, 1888 **

**Houston, Texas near the banks of the Buffalo Bayou**

A woman's gut wrenching screams were heard coming from within the Winchester's two story Mexican brick home. Nine year old Dean frantically paced the hallway outside of his parents' master bedroom. John had forbidden his son to enter. Mary wasn't due until the end of the month. She was helping Ellen Harvelle, the family's cook and Dean's nanny prepare a peach cobbler for the evening's dinner, when she dropped a bowl on the wood floor and collapsed, clutching desperately to her massive stomach.

The excruciating pain the twenty eight year old felt was heard and felt through her heart breaking screams. After going into pre-mature labor twelve hours prior, Mary Winchester's voice was hoarse and cracked whenever she spoke. John wiped rivulets of perspiration from his wife's drenched body with dry towels provided by Ellen, who served as the area's midwife.

"Please God help me bring my baby into this world. Let him be strong and healthy. If you want to take one of us; please take me." She breathed heavily as the contractions came at closer intervals. Ellen held her hand. A physician had been summoned due to the complications Mary was experiencing.

The portly, balding man with a handlebar mustache instructed Ellen to have Mary walk as much as possible during the first stage of labor. After the two women walked slowly around the house's second floor, for quite some time; Dr. Pepper made them enter the bedchamber once more. He ordered Mary to lie down. Mary had not dilated much.

Dr. Pepper explained to a frazzled John, Mary's hypertension was the cause for the complications. He remembered sternly warning the young couple, when Mary discovered she was pregnant with Dean almost a decade ago not to have any more children. Her pregnancy with Dean turned out to be difficult and Mary came close to death.

When she first gave John the news of her second pregnancy during their brief stay in England, her husband suggested she abort the fetus. Mary vehemently disagreed. She would not rid an innocent of their right to life.

Three hours later, painful spasms hit her swollen abdomen and lower back. Dr. Pepper and Ellen prepared the expectant mother. A drenched blanket was replaced with a dry one. Mary lay in the center of the bed towards the end, nude with her thighs spread open. John kissed her forehead and held her hand. He whispered encouraging words to the love of his life.

Mary was having difficulty breathing, her vision was blurry and she began to experience chest pain. Ellen instructed her to push. A long and painful contraction hit her. Mary screamed causing the veins in her neck to pop out. "You are doing wonderfully, sweetheart," John said in a soothing tone. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was petrified. His wife was pale as the sheet covering half of her body.

"I can see the head, Mary! Come on, girly; give us one big and hard push!" Ellen bellowed in encouragement.

Soon the baby's bloody head appeared, followed by small shoulders. Mary gave one last push. Her hands clenched around the soaked sheets. A baby boy appeared into the world. John was given the opportunity to sever the umbilical cord. The physician held the newborn upside down. Ellen smacked his rear. The baby wailed loudly.

"He has a healthy pair of lungs," Dr. Pepper told the proud father. John approached them. Ellen dried the baby as much as possible with a clean towel before handing him to his papa. John proudly took his new son into his arms.

He walked over to Mary. John was going to show her the new addition to the family. He yelled for the physician to tend to his wife. Mary passed out. "Bloodletting is the only option to lower her extremely high blood pressure. Ellen, please arrange the necessary instruments. You will find them in my bag."

"Bloodletting is hardly used in this day and age," John swallowed hard. He paced the floor.

"It may save her." Dr. Pepper stated morosely.

"What do you mean may save her? Are you telling me my wife can die?" John stared at his unconscious wife. What would he do in a world without Mary? She was everything to him. How will he raise two boys on his own?

Ellen assisted Dr. Pepper with the bloodletting process. Once they completed the task, the physician informed John it would take a couple of hours for Mary to regain consciousness. A small knock was heard at the door.

"That must be Dean. Ellen do you mind taking Samuel to meet his big brother? I do not want to leave Mary." John asked his old friend.

Ellen nodded and took the slumbering newborn outside. Dean jumped up and down in joy. "Can I hold him?"

"Sit on the rug. You have to be very careful with his head. See how I am holding him. Do exactly the same."

Dean smiled, when he finally held his baby brother. "You look like an albino raisin, Sammy."

"All newborns are wrinkly."

"May I see mama now? I want to give her a kiss and hug." Dean whispered. He didn't want to wake his baby brother.

"Dr. Pepper is still checking to make sure she is alright. Your daddy will let you know."

The physician's head appeared from the bedroom's door. "Ellen, John needs your assistance."

Ellen carried the baby to the nursery. She swiftly dressed him and laid him in a brass crib. "Keep an eye on Sammy for me, Dean." Dean nodded enthusiastically. He knelt adjacent to the crib and watched his baby brother in fascination.

John and Ellen bathed Mary and slid a comfortable sleeping gown over her head. After she was gently placed in the middle of the large canopied bed, Mary opened her eyes weakly. She licked her cracked lips. "I need to see Dean."

"That is not such a good idea, sweetheart. We better wait until you are better." John smoothed her hair.

Mary sobbed. "There is not enough time. I have to say a proper good bye to my son." Her breathing became labored.

Dr. Pepper checked her pulse. He gave John a grim glance and shook his head. "Do as she says"

John brought Dean into the master bedchamber. The room smelled weird to the nine year old. Dean hated the darkness the usually bright bedroom was enshrouded in. He could hear his mother breathing hard. Dean was scared to approach the bed. John gently urged him forward.

Dean gasped, when his eyes landed on his mother. Gone was the beautiful vibrant woman Mary always had been. Now a pale and sickly version met her son's eyes. "Mama!" Dean threw himself at her.

With a weak and trembling hand she caressed Dean's chubby cheek. Mary composed herself and cleared her throat. "Hello, my darling boy."

"Mama, I am scared!" Dean clung to his mother frantically.

"There is no reason for you to be. Your papa and Sammy will always be with you."

"I do not want you to die and leave me!"

"I will always be watching you from Heaven." Mary was having a harder time speaking.

She extended her left hand towards her husband, who desperately clung to it. "I love you so much." Mary breathed in deeply.

Her dull emerald eyes landed on her son. "Angels are watching over you." Her hand became limp within John's. She ceased breathing. Dean raised his head. He shook his mother's lifeless form.

"Mama, please do not leave me!" He sobbed uncontrollably. Ellen held him in her arms. The boy cried until he ran out of tears.

Later that evening, Dean sat alone in his dark bedroom. He did not even turn on the whale oil lamp which usually offered light in the evenings. His hands fumbled clumsily amongst the chest at the foot of his bed. "I need to find it," he whispered in the darkness.

His fingers felt cold metal. Dean wiped tears from his eyes. He found the pocket watch Castiel had given him last summer. Dean pressed it to his heart. The tawny haired boy strolled over to the window. He raised his head and observed the indigo night sky. His emerald eyes, an exact replica of Mary's followed a falling star. Dean smiled for the first time since his mother passed away. He believed the shooting star to be his mother.

"I wish to see my friend Castiel again someday." Dean held on tight to the pocket watch. He closed his eyes and vividly recalled a pair of big blue eyes.

**London, England **

**Summer of 1895 **

Castiel had been summoned to his father's study. This was never good. A liveried footman opened the door for him. Castiel thanked him before entering. Charles, who was known as Chuck amongst friends and family beckoned his son to enter and sit down. Castiel nervously tugged his right earlobe.

"What is it, father?" Castiel's voice was gravelly and low now at the age of sixteen.

Chuck served himself a generous amount of whiskey. He drank it all in one giant gulp. Castiel cringed. This was definitely not a good sign. He braced himself for what was to come out of his father's mouth.

"Castiel, your mother will be going to stay in our country home for an indefinite period of time."

Castiel became furious. "What a crock! You are banishing her there because of the prejudiced aristocrats you socialize with. They have never accepted her; just like their children with me."

"That is not true! I will join her as soon as I finish a business transaction. You know I love Isis deeply and would never abandon her."

"My apologies, father. I will join her then. Is that all?" Castiel headed to the door.

"Son, you need to sit down."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "There is more?"

The viscount leaned against the edge of the mahogany desk. "You will start classes at Warwick School in the fall."

Castiel's jaw ticked. "You are making me go to school knowing Crowley and his cronies will have a field day tormenting me?"

"You can defend yourself, son. Your martial arts instructor cannot give you enough praise, as well as your fencing teacher. I know you will put a stop to any taunting from that bullfrog and his reptilian friend, Alistair." Chuck walked over to his son and placed a hand over his shoulder. "You inherited your mother's strong will."

"Mr. Singer is an excellent tutor. He can remain teaching me."

"You need to experience an education in a school setting before attending Eton."

Castiel crossed his arms. He knew he had to attend Eton in order to become an archaeologist. It was his lifelong dream to travel the world and be part of excavating teams. Castiel promised his mother, he would find the Falling Star. It was a giant canary diamond shaped like a falling star believed to have been owned by Nefertiti. The Egyptian queen bestowed the diamond to her most devoted servant on her deathbed.

Castiel stood up. "Very well...if I must"

"I am proud of you, son. You will not be alone. Your cousin, Gabriel will be in your same year."

Castiel perked up. Gabriel became his closest friend and confidante three years ago, when his family moved to London. Castiel never thought he would have a best friend after Dean left. For the next two summers, Castiel would anxiously wait for news of the Winchesters returning to England. Alas, it was not meant to be. The last news he heard of the Americans was that Mary died after giving birth to a son, who was named after the old duke. After two summers came and went, Castiel gave up hope of ever seeing Dean Winchester again.

Luckily for him, Gabriel's family moved two manors down from theirs in London. The short boy, who always had a twinkle in his golden eyes, attended tutoring lessons with Castiel. And Gabriel helped his cousin come out of his shell. The two youngsters escaped late at night to visit Vauxhall Gardens. Gabriel lost his virginity at the age of fourteen to a courtesan he met during one of those escapades. Castiel refused to lose his to a doxy.

Later that evening, the two cousins smuggled one of Chuck's whiskey bottles into the stables. No one was in sight. So the two sixteen year olds took advantage of the fact. In no time they emptied the bottle between the two of them. Gabriel hiccupped loudly. He was having trouble walking straight. "Psst, Cassie...I know who you like."

Castiel turned red as a beet from the cook's vegetable garden. He gulped nervously. No one knew he was attracted to both boys and girls. Gabriel leaned his face closer to his cousin's. "Ion, the stable boy" Gabriel laughed.

"Gabriel, please do not tell anyone. I will be ostracized even more." Castiel covered his gossipy cousin's mouth with the palm of his hand.

Gabe rapidly removed it. "I love you like a brother, Cassie. I would never do that to you."

Castiel exhaled a breath he had been holding. "Thank you"

"What is family for? Now I think it is bloody time your cherry was popped."

"No! I refuse to have relations with a lady of the street." Cas pouted.

Gabriel laughed more. "Cousin, you sure have a way with words. I meant you should ride the wild stallion named Ion."

"But we do not know if he is interested in men." Castiel scratched the back of his neck.

"Believe me...he likes you. I have the seen the way his debonair eyes always land on your well-formed buttocks, when you don riding breeches."

Castiel blushed even more. "You are lying."

The front door to the stables was opened by Ian himself. "It is now or never, cousin." Gabriel winked at Castiel.

He walked wobbly towards the entrance. "Ion, be a good lad and give your young master the ride of his life."

"Gabriel!" Castiel was mortified. He wanted the hay littered grown to swallow him.

Gabe cackled as he disappeared outside. Ion arched a dark brow. "It is late for you to go riding, young master. Perhaps tomorrow morning after you nurse a hangover, I will prepare a saddle for you."

Castiel took a deep breath. He was tired of being a dutiful son...the perfect little angel. If this was his last summer of freedom, he was going to live it to the fullest. He walked over to the handsome stable boy, who was one year, his senior. Ion's eyes turned black. He licked his lips as they landed on Castiel's firm pink ones.

Cas felt satisfaction. So Gabriel was finally right about something. Castiel's long elegant fingers landed on a button of Ion's dirty lawn shirt. "I want you to fuck me. Do not worry...I will not tell my father. No one needs to know."

Ion pondered the young master's proposal. "What about your cousin? I hear he is referred to as the Mouth of the Thames due to his love for gossip."

Castiel chuckled. "He gave me his word that he would keep his silence. I believe him."

He unbuttoned the top button. Ion pressed his body closer to Castiel's. "I have wanted you since last year."

"What are you waiting for?" Castiel pressed his lips over Ion's.

The stable boy led him to the last stall which was not being used at the moment to house any horses. He gently placed Castiel over a neatly arranged pile of hay. That night Castiel, the future Viscount of Milton lost his virginity to a stable hand, who taught him many things. Castiel discovered a side of himself he never knew existed. He looked forward to his nightly assignations with Ion with great fervency. He even allowed his cousin to drag him to an exclusive brothel where he spent a sinful night with a young courtesan named April.

The night before he left for school, Castiel spent it with his mother in the library. She gave him a book of pharaohs. "We have the blood of Egyptian royalty flowing through our veins, son...never forget that. Do not allow those hateful bullies to make you feel inferior to them because you are not." She played with her son's dark hair.

"I will not, mother." Castiel kissed her hand.

"You shall stay with us in the country for the holidays." Isis hummed a lullaby, her late grandmother would sing to her, when she was a young girl in Cairo.

"I am looking forward to that."

Before going to bed, Castiel finished packing his trunk. He was independent and hated to depend on the staff. So he folded his clothes and placed them in the trunk. Castiel remembered something. He crawled on the floor and stretched his right arm under the bed. His hand landed on soft material. Castiel grinned. He retrieved a cream colored cowboy hat; the one Dean gave him all those summers ago. It felt like an eternity had passed since then. Castiel barely remembered his friend's face. All he recalled were freckles and vibrant green eyes.

Castiel placed the hat on top of his clothes and closed the trunk. The cowboy hat actually offered him comfort and granted him strength. Cas wondered what his friend was up to now. Was he going to school or was Dean learning the ropes of his father's oil and cattle business. Castiel sighed. He closed his eyes thinking he will never see Dean Winchester again.

**Do not fret, this is a Destiel love story. I promise this will be the saddest chapter. The boys will be all grown up in the following chapter and perhaps might finally come face to face again, in it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Sherlockedanime, Onyx Day, Larkafree and Snowin' You for reviewing! **

**Texas 1905**

"Yee haw!" Dean screamed out of the top of his lungs. Liquid black gold cascaded down his entire body. The Winchester wiped oil from his eyes and nose. Several ranch hands danced around like children under the torrential black rain.

"You did it, boss man! You struck oil!" Andy, a wiry nineteen year old, who became Dean's most devoted and loyal employee after working a little over a year in the Winchester Ranch yelled as he embraced his employer.

"We did it, kid!" Dean raised a fist in the air. John knew his son detested ranch life. Ever since he was a small boy, Dean hated to see young calves be branded. The first time a four year old Dean witnessed a branding; his short legs marched over to the ranch hand and tried in vain to wrestle the branding iron from the flummoxed man.

John sat down with his young son for almost two hours trying to convince him; the calves suffered for a few minutes and would soon forget about being branded. Dean hiccupped and wiped big fat tears from his plump freckled cheeks after his father finished his lecture on cattle branding. He still wasn't convinced about the calves' suffering. So the four year old took it upon himself later that evening to unlock the corral's wooden gate and release the young cattle.

Dean received the first spanking of his young life after John, Rufus and half a dozen ranch hands finally managed to herd the calves back into their corral. Mary ordered her husband to stop spanking their son after the eighth slap. Her only child's rear end was red as a cherry tomato. John's hand froze in midair. He hated seeing the tears threatening to spill in his wife's big luminous emerald eyes. He laid his son on his bed and vacated the chamber.

Mary joined her blubbering son in bed. She gingerly placed him over her lap. Ellen knocked on the door. Mary asked her to bring ice for her son's sore bottom. "I'm sorry, mama. The baby cow cried, when the man burned her with the stick." A hiccup was emitted from his mouth. His body shook as sobs overwhelmed his small body.

Mary shushed him as she combed her fingers through his downy hair. She kissed his head gently. "I know, sweetheart. That is why I never wander by the corrals. Maybe from now on, you should do the same."

"I will mama."

Ellen returned with a towel filled with ice. Mary thanked her friend. She gently placed it over Dean's bottom. The boy winced. "The ice will make you feel better, my sunshine." Dean stopped wiggling over his mother's lap. Within minutes the four year old fell asleep.

Dean shook his head to clear his mind. He was back in the present. When Dean turned twenty, John gifted his son with ten acres of land. His oldest son was extremely grateful for it. Dean made it his goal for the next eight years to dig for oil. He refused to live his life in the ranch. Dean wanted to make a prosperous livelihood for himself. Oil was a lucrative business now days.

Dean turned to see his men setting up an oil well. Pipelines will be created starting next week. Dean smiled widely and arched his neck backwards. His eyes glued to the cerulean sky. "Thanks, mama," he whispered to the heavens.

"Tonight we celebrate fellas! We are rich bastards now!" His men cheered along with him.

All of the oil diggers were drunk off their rockers before ten that night. Over a dozen bourbon bottles littered the porch of Dean's modest one story house. The Winchester dragged his intoxicated ass inside his room. He was thrilled to be met by Lisa, Andy's older sister in his bed. She always took good care of Dean. Lisa sat cross legged on the center of the mattress nude. Her bronzed skin glittered with the candlelight which surrounded Dean's bed. For some reason her naturally bronzed skin was Dean's favorite aspect of Lisa. He loved running his long callused fingers down her arms, breasts and flat stomach.

Dean undressed in less than two minutes. His dirty working clothes and dusty boots were thrown in a corner. Lisa welcomed him with open arms. Dean kissed her hard and tugged her lustrous long strands of hair. Dean was inebriated and just wanted to be in her. He skipped his usual playful and gentle caresses and went straight to business. Dean soon had Lisa panting, curling her toes on the rumpled sheets and raking her fingernails down his broad back.

Lisa bit his neck as Dean thrust deeper and faster into her. His eyes clashed with hers. "Why can't her eyes be blue?" Dean asked himself. Dean shook his head needing to clear his muddled thoughts. What the hell made him think that? Their drenched skin slid together.

Right before climaxing, Dean withdrew himself from Lisa. He stroked his engorged red shaft a couple of times before his release. Lisa lay on her back. Her chest heaved up and down. Dean wiped his toned stomach before lying next to her. He gave his back to her. Lisa wound her arms around his middle and kissed his perspiring back. Dean closed his eyes. Dean hated the feeling of emptiness he always felt after he took a woman to bed.

After he heard Lisa's gentle snores, Dean relaxed. He slowly pulled out a silver pocket watch from underneath his pillow. He fingered its engraved designs. Soon he was lulled into a deep slumber.

"Dean, wake up!" Dean barely opened his eyes to see his fifteen year old brother, Sam shaking his shoulders.

Dean's mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton balls and the room spun around him. He clutched his hands to the sides of his head. "Lower your voice, beanpole."

Lisa woke up to voices. She shrieked, when her eyes landed on Dean's little brother. Sam's eyes were locked on her exposed breasts. The boy had a stupefied dreamy look in his hazel eyes. Lisa rapidly covered herself up to her neck with the wrinkled sheets.

Sam handed a tin cup of black coffee to his brother. "Drink this; it will help you feel better."

Dean slowly sat upright and leaned his throbbing head against the headboard. He gulped all of the coffee down. "What are you doing here, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. Sammy was a chubby twelve year old." Sam crossed his arms and glared at his older brother.

Dean chuckled. "How long ago was that? Oh three years ago"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Dean eyed his baby brother suspiciously.

Lisa felt uncomfortable. "May I be excused?"

Dean had completely forgotten she was still in the room. "Sure thing, sweetheart" He turned to Sam. "Mind getting my breeches?"

Sam complied and Dean pulled on his breeches underneath the sheets. Once he was presentable, he offered all of the sheets to his lover. Lisa pecked him on the cheek before folding the sheets tight over her bosom. She exited the room.

"Why are you here so early, kid?" Dean crossed his ankles.

Sam strode to the window and opened it. The room reeked of sex. Sex and Dean was something he didn't want to co-relate. He winced before turning to Dean. He retrieved something from his trousers' back pocket.

"It's a telegram from England."

Dean stared at the paper as if it was a cobra about to strike him. He gulped hard. "Go on, take it!" Sam was losing patience.

Dean yanked it from his hand. His forest green eyes raced across the short message. He crumpled the paper in his hand. "Son of a bitch"

"Dean, we have to go."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "This is so not fair."

"He is dying." Sam leaned against a small oval table.

"I haven't seen the old bugger for almost twenty years." Dean got out of bed.

"Dean, I have never gotten the opportunity to meet my grandfather. The man I was named after. Please can we go? I have always dreamed of visiting England and see the places mom grew up in?"

"If I go; I will never return home." Dean's face turned pale. His freckles were visible even from a distance.

"It has always been your destiny to be duke. Once Grandpa Samuel passes away it will be your turn to be the Duke of Campbell."

"I do not want this! Not now...we just struck oil. I am finally making a name for myself. No longer will I be known as John Winchester's no good for nothing son. I can become one of the most powerful men in Texas."

"You can be both, a powerful man in Texas and in England." Sam was ecstatic over the prospect of finally going to London.

"Sammy, you have no idea what you are saying. The London snobs will hate the fact that an uncouth cowboy is part of them. The way they treated Cas, who was only an innocent child," Dean stopped himself.

"Things are probably different now. You will not know until you go there yourself."

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. A strong feeling to vomit overtook him.

"Please do it for me and for mom."

"Do not bring her into this!" Dean wagged a finger at his baby brother.

"You were always telling me mama wanted you to be more than a ranch hand and to return to England and spend time with grandpa. Well here is your chance, big brother!"

"I reckon we should at least visit the old coot before he kicks the bucket."

Sam threw a boot at Dean. His older brother ducked his head. "Are you serious? We are leaving for England?"

Dean nodded. "First I have to speak to Benny and leave him in charge of the oil wells. He will have to supervise the building of the pipelines."

"Thank you, Dean. You know I have always wanted to meet Grandpa Samuel! I will run along and tell father."

"Sammy!" Sam turned around. The boy was practically bouncing up and down. "It will be a short visit, you hear?"

Sam nodded and ran out of Dean's bedroom.

**Thebes, Egypt**

Intense sun battered the archaeological team's sun burned bodies as they excavated ruins amongst the Valley of the Kings. Castiel Milton helped the members of his team by drilling a pick axe into large stones. Sweat slid down his back and his underarms were drenched with perspiration. He wiped his brow.

"Cassie, please take a break. I am dehydrated just by looking at you." Gabriel said from his comfortable spot beneath a large umbrella.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "The excavation trip was paid for only three months. We have one week left."

"The Crowleys are a bunch of greedy frogs. They will put in more currency if it means you will furnish their museum with more knick knacks."

"Our findings are not knick knacks, thank you very much!" Castiel struck the pick axe deeper into the ground.

"Fine dusty antiquities then; everyone should take a break. I have prepared the most mouthwatering cucumber sandwiches you will have the pleasure of tasting."

"How were you able to keep the cucumbers fresh in this intense heat?" Castiel tossed the pick axe to the side and motioned for his team to rest for a while.

The men almost threw Gabriel to the floor in their haste to fetch food and water. "Well I have never been treated in such a reckless manner in my entire life!" Gabriel poured cold lemonade in a glass and handed it to his cousin.

"Let them be. We are all bone tired." Castiel drank all of the lemonade before plopping down beneath the umbrella. He pulled over his head the beige cotton tunic he donned for excavating sites. Sweat glistened over his muscular bronzed torso. The muscles in his broad shoulders tensed as he poured water down his head with a pitcher.

"You lucky bastard! You resemble a gorgeous Egyptian God while I look like a potbellied leprechaun. Curse you Egyptian Gods!" Gabriel got on his knees and dramatically stretched his arms to the sky.

Castiel laughed. "Whose fault is it you have a potbelly? It is all those sweets you consume. You should start joining me in my morning runs."

"Pfft, and miss my eight hours of beauty sleep. I do not think so, cuz." Gabriel popped a small cucumber sandwich in his mouth.

"To answer your question, young Ashford invented this contraption which you fill with ice and it keeps food fresh. Too bad the ice is already melting. Tomorrow we will eat bread and have some wine." Gabriel made a face which made him look as if he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Very well, I have a feeling luck is on our side today, dear cousin." Castiel patted the short man on the shoulder.

"Cassie, you never told me how it went with the lovely and virginal Lady Lilith." Gabriel always enjoyed listening about his cousin's conquests in boudoirs. London society was slowly accepting the man of Egyptian blood because he was making a name for himself in the archaeological world.

During his third excavation trip, Castiel found a blue lotus chalice which belonged to Ramses I, a pharaoh. Said chalice stood proudly in a glass enclosure at the historical museum which was funded by the Crowley family. The youngest Crowley and Castiel were barely civil to each other. Fergus still referred to Castiel as camel. The blue eyed man chose to ignore his nemesis. After his entire father's money funded his expeditions.

"Cousin, you know I do not like to kiss and tell. I will just say Lady Lilith should not wear white on her wedding day to the Geocoris sp."

Gabriel laughed heartily. "Ha ha...love it when you call the bug eyed bastard that name."

"Well it is a species of bugs with extremely big eyes." Castiel stood up and stretched his muscular arms.

"I cannot believe you plucked the ice queen's flower."

"Remember I am forbidden fruit to the ladies of the Ton. Well most of them should not be referred to as ladies. The things they ask me to do to them in between the sheets." Castiel smirked. He felt slight satisfaction knowing he rid Lady Lilith of her maidenhead. That was something he took away from Crowley, the bastard, who always made his life a living hell.

Castiel grinned wider. Fergus Crowley was his same age but appeared to be at least fifteen years his senior. His thin brown hair was balding. It was a well-known fact in all of London, he wore a toupee. His eyes became bigger with age and his belly was rotund. Crowley wore corsets underneath his shirts and jackets.

Crowley and Lady Lilith were set to marry within a month. The bug eyed bastard was in for quite a surprise, when he discovered his blonde bride was no longer a virgin. And it was all thanks to Castiel, future Viscount of Milton and social pariah. Cas never intended to deflower the nineteen year old debutante. They barely exchanged pleasantries. It wasn't until the evening of a soiree thrown in honor of Castiel's first significant archaeological discovery given by the senior Crowley that the girl made a move.

Castiel returned to his modest bachelor town house in Grosvenor Square after midnight. His valet was already asleep in his quarters. Cas headed to his chamber. He was startled to find candles lit and scattered throughout. His indescribable blue eyes landed on his canopied bed where Lady Lilith lay in a silk see through night gown. Her porcelain cheeks burned crimson.

"How did you get in here?" Castiel ran his eyes across the girl's voluptuous figure.

"Does it matter? You know why I am here. I have heard you are one of the best lovers in all of London. I do not want my first time to be with a loathsome fat frog."

Castiel undid his cobalt cravat and removed his silver cufflinks. Lilith hopped off the bed and stood in front of him. With shaky fingers she helped him undress. The girl led him to the bed. The light emitted from the fireplace illuminated the shadow between the v of her thighs. Castiel gently cupped her and she gasped.

Lady Lilith intended to kiss him on the mouth but Castiel turned his face to the side. Her soft crimson lips landed on his cheek. "We will do things my way, my sweet. Tonight I will take you to Heaven. If you are going to live a life shackled to the bug eyed bastard, you deserve a treat." He raised her gown slowly while sliding his fingers up her thighs. Castiel's head went in between them. Lilith bit her lower lip hard as Castiel's tongue brushed against her clitoris.

"It must have been quite a night by the look in your eyes, cuz." Gabriel slapped Castiel's back.

"Yes, it was. She was a hellcat in bed and I think knowing I ruined her for Crowley made me come harder than I ever have."

"He is going to be livid on his wedding night," Gabriel said.

"I should feel sorry for what I did to Lady Lilith but she is a spoiled brat and was the one, who initiated our little rendezvous that evening. She knew what she was getting herself into." Castiel grabbed the pick axe and got back to work.

"One last thing, Cassie; have you ever felt any inkling of feelings towards any of your conquests?"

Castiel breathed hard. "I am always left with a void feeling of emptiness in my heart once the act is completed. I only do it for the pleasure. I am afraid I will never fall in love. Humans I have interacted with have never been pleasant towards me. Society barely tolerates me because of father and now due to my work."

Gabriel wanted to embrace his cousin, who was basically his brother. It hurt to see him shield himself with an invisible armor in order to protect himself from the aristocracy's disdain.

It was close to three in the morning, when Castiel's pick axe struck something concrete. He bellowed for his team to surround him and start digging. Gabriel had fallen asleep and sat up as soon as he heard his cousin's screams.

"What is it, Cassie?" Gabriel scurried over to his cousin, who was digging like a madman.

"I think we found something, Gabe!" Castiel's eyes held a feverish look to them.

Gabriel himself grabbed a pick axe and started assisting the team. Two hours later, a stone column was deciphered amongst the ruins and the head of an ancient Egyptian God. The members of the team dug madly and did not stop until the sun made its first appearance. Everyone's muscles throbbed but they could not afford to waste any more time.

The God statue which stood taller than six feet was almost completely unearthed. The team focused on it instead of the columns. Castiel eyes filled with tears. "It's Amun, the King of Gods according to Egyptians of the 11th Century!" He turned to his cousin. "Please Gabriel tell me I am not dreaming."

Gabriel's golden eyes brimmed with tears, as well. He was so damn proud of his cousin. This definitely would turn out to be the archaeological discovery of the year! "No, you are not, cousin. I am so damn proud of you!" He embraced Castiel with all of his being.

"We did it!"

"No, you did with all of your patience and perseverance."

The team continued digging well into noon, when they could not go any longer. The statue was completely exposed, as well as two columns. "We are standing over Karmek, known as the largest temple complex ever built by man." Castiel raked his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "I cannot believe this!"

"Believe it, cuz. You always dreamed of being a world famous archaeologist and you finally are! All of your tormentors will eat crow once word spreads about your discovery!"

"Mother will be proud of me. I yet still need to find the Falling Star for her." The only person, who Castiel loved fervently, was his mother, Isis. She always encouraged him to follow his dreams since he was a small boy. Chuck was a caring parent but Castiel never achieved the level of closeness with him as the one he shared with his mother.

Castiel gave his men the rest of the day off. They deserved it. "We will remain here at the site for one more week and then we will return to London. Sayid will remain overseeing the remainder of the excavation while I remain in London. I trust him."

Gabriel nodded. Sayid was loyal and a hard worker. Cassie was leaving the team in good hands. Gabe could not wait to be back at home. He missed long warm baths in scented salts and the orgies he would host. He planned on having one as soon as they returned to England. It had been three months since he or Cassie had carnal relations with some lovely minxes. It must be a record for both of them.

Dean and Sam arrived in England a month after they received the telegram from their grandfather's butler, Zachariah. The two Winchesters were ushered in by a footman. The servants were assembled in the foyer. Zachariah puffed his chest out like a peacock while he made the introductions.

He scowled at the boys, when his eyes landed on the gleaming marble checkered floor. Their boots had tracked mud inside the manor. He cleared his throat. "I will personally escort you to your chambers. You can change into proper attire."

"Proper attire? Shoot this is my Sunday best," Dean laughed. He quickly sobered at Zachariah's serious expression.

"I would appreciate if you did not track mud into your grandfather's house from now on." He instructed the boys to remove their boots and hand them over to two footmen. Dean and Sam slowly ascended the spiral staircase after the butler. Their eyes took in the opulent surroundings. A crystal chandelier lit by approximately one hundred candles swung regally from a domed ceiling which was painted in crimson and gold hues. During their long walk down the hall which led to their chambers, the boys passed by portraits of the previous Dukes of Campbell.

"This is young master Samuel's chamber." Zachariah opened the double doors. Sam whistled. "Hells bells this place is the size of two giant corrals put together!" The butler winced at the adolescent's annoying nasal twang. "I shall return shortly to help you unpack, Master Samuel."

Zachariah led Dean to an even larger bed chamber. First there was a sitting room made up in forest green colors. Double French doors separated it from a lavish bedroom. A marble fireplace which could house a family of four blazed a warm toasty fire into the vast chamber. A richly woven tapestry of a hunting party covered the majority of the wall in front of the massive canopied bed. "This is too damn much! I am going to get lost in here." Dean traced the intricate carvings of the fine wood on the bed posts.

The butler rolled his eyes and thought to himself this is the future Duke of Campbell? God help us all. He cleared his throat. "I will order two footmen to bring in a tub for you to bathe. Your grandfather will not appreciate being surrounded by your smell of horse and sweat."

Dean nodded. "Whatever will make the old goat happy." Zachariah's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He bowed and vacated the chamber in a hurry.

Two hours later, Sam and Dean stood outside fancy double doors. Golden lion heads adorned the walls over them. Dean had not seen his grandfather in almost two decades and was not sure what to expect to find once the doors were opened. He inhaled deeply before a footman opened them. Zachariah was fluffing two fat goose pillows to make the duke more comfortable.

The duke's hazel eyes twinkled with merriment. "My boys I cannot believe you are really here...welcome home!" He opened his arms. Sam rushed into them and hugged the old man hard.

"Grandpa, I thought I would never meet you." The shaggy haired boy cried.

"Now now...no crying, Sammy boy; let me have a good look at you." Samuel's hazel eyes scanned his youngest grandson's face. "You resemble your father which is not a bad thing. He is a handsome man." Sammy blushed. He released his hold on his grandpa after Zachariah cleared his throat. Samuel placed a hand over the boy's arm. "Stay with your sick grandpa."

Dean remained standing by the foot of the bed. His grandfather looked frail and no longer resembled the strong man from twenty years ago. He swallowed hard. Dean naively thought the telegram was a ploy to get the two of them to England. But now that his eyes took in his grandfather's delicate state, his heart broke for him.

"What are you waiting for, son? Give your grandfather a hug." Samuel tapped the empty side of the massive bed.

Dean approached Samuel and the smell of medicine assailed his nostrils. Last time he'd been in someone's death room was with his mother. Tears threatened to spill. Dean refused to cry in front of a grandfather he barely knew, his baby brother and a snobby butler. He gulped hard. Samuel held his hand. Dean noticed the liver spots and blue veins which adorned his grandfather's frail hands.

"Howdy, Grandpa," he whispered before hugging the old man, who was practically a bag of bones.

"I am so happy to have the two of you here with me."

Zachariah excused himself. He returned later with a tray of tea, scones and cucumber sandwiches. His heart filled with glee seeing the duke so happy surrounded by his grandchildren. Yes, they were uncouth and a tad barbaric to his liking but what was important is the two cowboys made the old man happy; something he hadn't been in a long time.

Later that evening after sharing a dinner of roasted pheasant with their grandfather in his sitting room, the Winchesters met in the two story library. Sammy was in Heaven. He found a book about Egyptian archaeology which captured his interest. Sam loved reading about ancient civilizations.

"Wasn't your friend from the summer you stayed here named Castiel Milton?" Sam asked as he sat on the last step of the library ladder.

The name caught Dean's interest. He was bored out of his mind. At least the whiskey he drank helped to keep him from broody thoughts. Dean stood up and plucked the book from Sam's hands. "Hey I was going to read that!"

"Well I'll be damned. Castiel's dream of becoming an archaeologist became a reality. Good for the little guy. His life was no picnic let me tell ya." Dean traced Castiel's name on the leather tome. He smirked. "I bet he's a short wiry egg head with thick glasses which give him bug eyes." Dean downed the rest of the whiskey and chuckled.

"May I have my book back please?" Sam pleaded.

"I'm gonna read it first, egghead." Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. Sam scowled at him before going in search of another book.

The following morning, Dean woke up early. He was used to waking up at six in the morning back in Texas. The servants had just started their morning routines and were surprised to the see the duke's heir out and about at such an early time. The kitchen staff was scandalized upon seeing the young master stroll into the kitchen. It was unheard of for the house members to enter this part of the manor.

The head cook; a plump red haired woman asked Dean if he was lost. He smiled and winked at her. "Nah, I am just hungry."

"The breakfast buffet will be set in an hour at the solar room, young master."

"Why don't we skip the formalities just for today please?" Dean grinned at her. The cook blushed ferociously.

"Only for today" She turned to the stove and five minutes later, Dean was eating hard boiled eggs, sausages, kippers and freshly baked bread slathered in homemade raspberry jam. Once he was full, he kissed the cook's cheek and vacated the kitchen.

Dean left the manor to go horseback riding after Sam and their grandpa had breakfast together. The future duke hated being cooped indoors for long periods of time. Zachariah suggested he go horseback riding on a new Arabian thoroughbred the duke acquired recently.

He asked Sam if he wanted to go but his baby brother was in the middle of a heated chess match with their grandfather. "Suit yourself, squirt"

Dean urged the Arabian to gallop harder across the vacant cornflower fields in the Campbell twelve acre estate. Clops of dirt flew in their wake. Dean felt liberated and cleared his mind of everything. He brought the horse to a halt, when they stepped into the Milton estate. Dean remembered fondly the happy summer he shared with Castiel. God he barely remembered what the boy looked like. He vaguely could picture the boy's indescribable blue eyes and naturally bronzed skin.

He was taken out of his woolgathering by the thundering of approaching horse hooves. Two men riding white thoroughbreds approached him. "Good morning, stranger and who might you be?" a short man with twinkling golden eyes greeted him.

"Howdy, I'm Dean Winchester, the Duke of Campbell's grandson!" Dean outstretched his hand.

The short man shook it. "Ooh the future duke has returned! I am Gabriel Milton, a pleasure to meet you."

Gabriel's mischievous golden orbs raked the American from head to toe. So this was Cassie's best friend from all those summers ago. He was in for quite a surprise, when he saw the Adonis the boy turned into.

"Wait, Milton, are you related to Castiel?" Dean grinned wide.

"He is my cousin and closest friend. We recently returned from a very successful archaeological dig in Thebes. My Cassie has made a name for himself." Gabriel removed his leather riding gloves and stared at the stranger.

Dean licked his lips. "I started reading his book last night. He sure is living an exciting life."

"Cowboy, why do you not come to a party I am hosting this evening in Cassie's honor. A mask is the only requirement. The guests do not want their identities to be revealed."

Dean scrunched his brows. "What kind of shindig is this?"

Gabriel chuckled, as well as his companion. "Oh silly me; where are my manners? This is my good friend, Lord Balthazar Roche." Gabriel put emphasis on the words good friend.

Balthazar and Dean shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Do join us this evening, old chap. Our parties always need new blood," Roche stated in a friendly tone.

"I just might. I do not know anyone here and it's dull as Hell being trapped inside that old mausoleum for the entire night." Dean longingly gazed at Milton Manor. He wondered if Castiel was home.

Gabriel smirked. "Cassie will be at my gathering."

Dean's eyes landed on him. "Really?"

"Of course, it is in his honor, remember?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "True...so where's the shindig at?"

"My estate; ask the help for the coordinates. They will know what to tell you."

"It was wonderful meeting you Winchester. We have to go and make sure everything will be perfect for tonight's gathering," Balthazar cut in.

"I am looking forward to it," Dean placed two fingers on the brim of his Stetson hat and saluted them. He nudged his black Arabian to surge forward.

"Do not forget the mask!" Gabe bellowed. He whistled on his ride back to his estate. Cassie was in for quite a treat this evening.

**I promise and pinky swear that Destiel will finally come face to face in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to the lovely readers who reviewed. Destiel5ever, Onyx Day, .Charade and Keefer your wish will come true at the end of this chapter. Hunting W/Angels, Dean might just find a scrawny dude, when he meets Cas. You'll see why. :) Larkafree your comment about the cowboy sweeping the camel off his hooves had me cracking up. Finally, Lee Marie Jack, thank you for comparing my imagination to a colorful peacock. That was a lovely review, BTW.**

Zachariah dumped a cleaning cloth inside a copper bucket filled to the brim with lemon extract and vinegar. He squeezed it before viciously rubbing it over a six foot tall mirror bordered in gold. This was a maid's task but the butler detested seeing any miniscule smudges over the glass. The duke ordered for the mirror to be crafted in Venice.

The front doors were opened by two liveried footmen. The future duke stormed in the front parlor with a huge goofy grin on his bronzed face. "Howdy, Zachariah!" Dean slapped the butler on the shoulder. Zachariah coughed and dropped the cleaning cloth in the bucket.

"I assume you enjoyed your ride?" The butler stood ramrod straight.

"Helk yes! I made the acquaintance of Gabriel Milton, one of our neighbors. Friendly little bugger." Dean removed his tan riding leather gloves and tapped them against his right thigh.

Zachariah's nostrils flared. He covered his nose with a linen handkerchief he procured from his navy blue jacket. "I shall have a bath prepared for you, sir."

Dean chuckled. "I know I smell of horse shit and sweat." The words echoed across the long corridor. Zachariah's eyes resembled carriage wheels. Dean continued, "Gabriel invited me to a shindig he is hosting tonight. I'm gonna need you to give me directions on how to get there."

"By shindig I assume you refer to a soiree," Zachariah said.

Dean nodded and whistled a merry tune. He was in a great mood. Tonight he would finally reunite with Castiel after all this time. Dean thought he would never see his childhood friend again.

"Sir, please do not interpret this the wrong way but I would not attend the shindig as you call it." Zachariah raised his chin.

"Why's that?" Dean removed his Stetson hat and dropped it over a four foot tall Ming Dynasty vase. Zachariah rapidly removed it and handed the hat to a footman, who fetched the future duke's gloves and tweed riding jacket to take to his chamber.

Zachariah waited for the footman to disappear from the Chinese themed parlor. He cleared his throat. "Aristocracy's rejects and members of the art world frequent Lord Milton's bacchanalias. Your grandfather will disapprove of you attending. Please remember you are the future Duke of Campbell."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I haven't told the old buzzard if I'm gonna assume the dukedom when he kicks the bucket and I didn't ask for your advice. When I want it I will ask you for it."

"Well I never," Zachariah stared defiantly at the ill-mannered barbarian in front of him.

"Do as you wish but you are going to attain a bad reputation by associating with the Miltons."

"You make it sound as if they were Satan worshippers. Relax, Zachariah it's not like I'm gonna participate in an orgy." Dean smacked the butler's shoulder before leaving. He quickly turned on his heels. "By the way, is there a way I can find a mask around here?"

Zachariah arched a silver eyebrow. "Hmmm…a soiree where the guests' identities are hidden; that is a huge clue it will be filled with debauchery."

"Will you get me a damn mask or not?" Dean crossed his shoulders as he leaned against a six foot statue.

"I will personally search in the attic. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you, old chap." Dean laughed his way up the marble spiral staircase.

Sam knocked before entering his brother's sitting room. Dean gave him permission to enter. "Are you enjoying your stay in this cold mausoleum, Moose?" Dean rummaged through his clothes chest which he dragged into the sitting room. More light came in through the French doors which led to a veranda. This way he would get a better look at the clothing. He was undecided on what to wear to Gabriel's shindig.

"You going somewhere, big brother?" Sam asked as he played with a silver letter opened he found on top of a small desk.

"I met one of the neighbors, who invited me to a shindig he's hosting tonight." Dean found a pair of form fitting black evening trousers and the only velvet jacket he owned. It was dark green. Lisa always told him it brought the forest green of his hazel eyes whenever he donned it.

"Can I go?" Sam asked eagerly reminding Dean of an excited puppy. If he had a tail it would be wagging madly from side to side.

"No, you can't squirt. It's a shindig for grown-ups."

"I hate being a kid." Sam pouted before dropping the letter opener back on the desk. "Grandpa was asking for you. He wants to spend some time with you."

"I'll go see the old goat before I leave. I need to make a good first impression on Cas. Don't want the scrawny bookworm to be ashamed of how his friend dresses."

"Cas? As in the Castiel Milton! Dean, this is so not fair. I want to meet him. He's like my idol. I still can't believe he was your friend from all those years ago." Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with your fellow bookworm." Dean ruffled Sammy's shaggy hair. "Go tell grandpa I'll go see him before I go."

Dean rode the black Arabian which he named Impala to the Milton's estate. A stable hand took the reins and escorted the horse to the stables. Dean remembers to place the silk and velvet domino mask over his eyes. It covered most of his face except for the forehead and mouth.

He climbed the twelve steps which led to the front doors. Two footmen opened them and motioned for him to enter. Gabriel and Balthazar stood in the main parlor welcoming the guests. The two of them were dressed like harlequins in matching red and black checkered outfits. Their faces were covered in black and white paint.

"Cowboy, thank you for joining the festivities; so glad you could make it. Welcome!" Gabriel shook hands with Dean.

Balthazar smiled at the American. "Thank you for having me." Dean's eyes landed on a statuesque red haired woman with striking grey eyes. She played the violin topless. Rouge paint adorned her exposed nipples. A glittering diamond necklace adorned her graceful neck.

"That is Abaddon, the Prince Regent's mistress. She plays the violin, cello and pianoforte exquisitely. The beauty always volunteers to play at all of my social functions," Gabriel whispered. He placed a hand to the side of his mouth, as if that would prevent others from hearing.

Dean stood to the side as two masked men arrived. The hosts welcomed them. Since the guests were to be incognito, Gabriel didn't introduce Dean to the gentlemen. The short man grinned. Dean's emerald eyes which shone through the mask's slits skittered across his surroundings. The cowboy was obviously searching for Castiel.

Gabriel chuckled. Balthazar elbowed him. "Please tell me you are not going to go through with what you have planned?"

"Yes, it will be funny."

"Pardon me, fellas but where can I find Cas?" Dean asked.

Gabriel smirked. "Balthazar, my dear, please welcome our guests while I reunite two old friends." Balthazar shook his head. "Follow me, cowboy," Gabriel crooked his finger at Dean.

Dean smiled as Gabriel gave led him through the mazelike halls. Being in Milton Manor brought back wonderful memories of the times he and Castiel played Cowboys and Indians and other children's games all over this grand estate.

They passed a room where two jugglers threw lit torches in the air and performed acrobatics with them. "You sure now how to throw a damn fine get together, Gabriel" Dean whistled.

"You have not seen anything yet, cowboy. Oh and please call me Gabe; all of my friends do." Gabriel winked at Dean.

The duo strolled by a large greenhouse. Dean had never seen such a vast potpourri of all kinds of flowers. He stopped on his tracks, when his eyes landed on purple poppy flowers. "Wait a minute, Gabe. Are those opium poppy flowers?"

Gabriel wiggles his brows. "You know your horticulture, cowboy."

"Castiel's parents haven't seen these? They are pretty hard to miss."

"My aunt and uncle reside in the family's estate located in Bath. Castiel visits them for the holidays."

Dean arched a brow. "So y'all smoke opium?"

"Cassie is a prude and has never tried it but my friends and I smoke a hookah every now and then. Four hookahs were set in one of the downstairs sitting rooms. You are welcomed to partake if you are interested."

"Maybe some other time," Dean responded.

"Suit yourself" Gabriel led Dean to the two story library. "I bet you my entire wine cellar; Cassie is with his nose glued to a book in there."

Dean chuckled as Gabriel opened the door for him. "Cassie, you in here? I have a surprise for you. Hold on to your knickers, cuz."

The closing of a thick book was heard in the dark room. Gabriel lit two whale oil lamps on a beautifully carved desk Castiel purchased during one of his excavation trips to the Orient. Dean's heart beat fast. Finally, he was going to be face to face with Cas.

A tall and gawky man, who wasn't wearing a mask to conceal his identity stood up from a settee. The man's hair wasn't as dark as Dean remembered and his blue eyes didn't remind him of the marbles he used to play with Sam. They were a common blue. Dean could swear this wasn't Castiel but he definitely looked like a bookworm. The man had a long nose and his clothes were big on him. He resembled a scarecrow. The only thing that older Castiel remained having since he was a child was his naturally bronzed skin.

"Cas, is that you; you son of a gun?!" Dean stepped closer to the scarecrow. "You've changed so damn much."

Castiel shook hands with him. "Nice to see you, Dean; it has been a long time." The scarecrow's protruding Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"You're telling me, pardoner. I keep hearing about your exotic adventures. My little brother, Sammy worships you."

"I am blessed to do what I love." The scarecrow was not too talkative. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Maybe the other man was shy. Twenty years of not communicating didn't help things.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "You should get some food. Cassie, escort your friend to the terrace. Cook has prepared a bountiful feast."

Dean's heart plummeted while he waited for a footman to serve him a Cornish hen and mushrooms on a porcelain plate. Castiel was not what he expected. He seemed like a totally different person. The Texan turned to his friend. "Where can I get some good hooch around here?"

Castiel swallowed before replying. "Make a left in the hallway and then make another left. You will find the music room. Gabriel keeps several bottles of scotch and whiskey there."

Dean thanked Castiel and vacated the terrace. He passed by a man and a woman, who kissed hungrily against a painting of a sunflower field in the barely lit hall. Dean reached the aforementioned music room where a haunting melody was being played on a piano. The door was ajar. Dean entered quietly.

Gabriel and Balthazar sat on a velvet sofa being fed fruits by identical twins. The women had long curly blonde hair, bountiful breasts and were nude. Two young women dressed in male attire shared a hookah. Their dark almond shaped eyes were glazed. Six men sat on brocaded chairs sipping whiskey while they stared and listened to the man playing the piano in rapt attention.

The shiny black piano was positioned by the window. Moonlight highlighted the musician's raven black hair. Dean's eyes were transfixed by the man's long and elegant bronzed fingers, as they stroked the black and white keys with ferocity. Dean jumped back, when his gaze landed on a beautiful black panther sitting at the man's feet. The jungle cat's emerald eyes crashed with Dean's. It licked a paw before growling.

Dean's eyes travelled back to the piano player's face. He was only able to see his profile. The man had a Roman nose and full pink lips. His face was not covered by a mask. Dean moved closer. A woman with long lustrous curly chestnut hair wearing an ancient Greece style gown placed a glass of wine on the musician's mouth. He drank heartily as he continued playing. The woman giggled and kissed him hard on the lips. Her pink tongue licked the remnants of wine from the piano player's lips. Dean's cock twitched at the sight. For some unknown reason Dean was dying to see the man's entire face.

Three minutes later, the haunting melody came to an end. All of the music room's inhabitants applauded. Dean headed to a table were the bottles of liquor were set at. He dropped the glass of scotch, when Gabriel whistled from across the room and bellowed, "Bravo, Cassie!"

All eyes landed on Dean, including the musician's indescribable blue orbs. Dean's breath caught in his chest. He removed the domino mask and tossed it on the floor. The Winchester approached the tall man, who rose from the piano bench. His pristine white evening shirt was unbuttoned and displayed a muscular torso. His smooth skin seemed to have been worshipped by the sun.

The musician walked a few steps towards the American. His eyes landed on the Texan's freckles and forest green eyes. He licked his lips. "Dean?"

Dean gave the man a wide smile. This was definitely Castiel Milton. His Cas from his favorite summer; the ostracized boy with the big indescribable blue eyes. Dean cursed himself. Tears threatened to pool in his eyes.

He turned to Gabriel. "Was all this your idea of a joke?"

"Guilty...I am known for being a gossip and prankster. I had the butler's son, Garth impersonate Cassie. Funny right?"

Castiel arched a raven brow at his incorrigible cousin. "How long did you know Dean was back in England?"

"Since this morning...I wanted to surprise you, cuz. Surprise!"

Cas scowled at the trouble maker. "You should have told me." The panther silently walked to his master's side. Castiel petted its head.

"The important thing is the two of you are here now. I invited him to my small get together did I not?" Gabriel stood up.

Castiel returned his full attention to his childhood friend. He tilted his head to the side. "You still have your freckles."

Dean chuckled. "They don't go away, pardoner; especially when one is exposed to the sun." He surprised all the assembled guests by strolling closer to Cas. A few inches separated them. Dean slid his hands around Castiel's upper torso. He patted his friend's back. "I missed you so damn much, Cas."

Castiel reciprocated the embrace and mouthed into the left side of Dean's neck, "Me, too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to the Mysterious Shadow, Larkafree, Lee Marie Jack, Destiel5Ever, A Midnight Charade, Aegis 102, Cas' Blue Eyes, Onyx Day, Applebom and Snowin' You for reviewing. So many of you like having the panther in the fic. Her background and name will be revealed in this chapter. I agree with those of you saying Gabe was stupid for playing such a dumb prank and I strongly agree. But that is Gabe and we love him for it. To answer the reader, who asked on what this story will focus on. The answer is mostly Destiel romance with a dash of adventure and mystery. Also, thanks to the peeps, who favorite and are following the story. **

Castiel cleared his throat before releasing Dean. The woman, who was plastered over Castiel during his piano recital, slid her arms over his shoulders. She nibbled his left earlobe. Cas' long and elegant fingers held on to her delicate ones. Dean could not help his eyes from locking on to the intimate touch. Their different skin tones created quite a contrast. The Winchester imagined his friend's fingers pressed against his own chest. Dean blinked and shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. Since when did he perform such a thorough visual inventory of another male? The answer is never.

Castiel gently pried the woman's fingers from his body. "Not tonight, Sylvia. I want to reconnect with my friend, Dean." His other worldly blue eyes landed on Dean. He smiled revealing faint outlines of crow's feet in the corners of his eyes. Dean licked his dry lips and turned his gaze elsewhere.

The woman pouted and then shot daggers at Dean with the look she gave him. Dean arched a tawny brow. Gabriel slapped both men on the shoulder. "See everything is how it should be with the two long lost friends together at last."

Castiel turned to his trouble maker of a relative. "Your prank was not entertaining or funny."

"It was priceless! You should have seen the incredulous look on Dean-o's face, when his eyes took all of Garth in." Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes.

"I knew all along that scarecrow wasn't Cas. No one else in this planet shares the same incredible eyes." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His face was burning and he'd bet one of his Stetson hats, his face was more red than one of the red peppers Ellen was so proud of putting in most of her meals. He opted to remain silent. His traitorous eyes landed on Cas, who sported a sly grin.

"The opium bonfire is scheduled to commence in ten minutes, ladies and gentlemen," Balthazar believed this to be the perfect opportunity to change the conversation. It was obvious the American was feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

The guests began strolling out of the music room through glass doors which led to the opulent garden. The two females, who shared a hookah approached Castiel and Gabriel. They removed their masks. The shortest one by at least one inch rose on tiptoes and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Thank you for providing a place for me and Ruby to see each other."

Castiel gazed at the petite brunette with a heart shaped face and doe eyes. "Anything for a friend, Meg"

"I am the one, who arranged this petit get together. May I get a kiss, also?" Gabriel leaned his head to the side and tapped a forefinger against his cheek.

Meg and Ruby rolled their eyes. Castiel chuckled. "Where are my manners? Lady Meg Masters and Lady Ruby Cortese, my friend, Dean Winchester, future Duke of Campbell"

The ladies elegantly curtsied. To Dean they seemed funny wearing men's attire. "No need for that, ladies I ain't no Greek God, who y'all need to bow down to."

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You are a Greek God," Lady Masters said playfully.

Dean blushed. Gabriel, the Mouth of the Thames piped in. "Megan, here is the Earl of Masters only living heir. She needs to marry and produce a male child in order for the earl ship to continue." He sidled very close to Ruby. "And my exotic gypsy here, Senorita Cortese is the daughter of the Spanish Ambassador and a marquis' daughter offspring."

"You describe us as biological experiments," Ruby elbowed the gossip on the ribs.

"Oomph, I want the future duke to be up to date with society." Gabriel rubbed his sore ribs.

"Maybe Dean does not want to catch up with society's latest gossip," Castiel barged in.

Dean's eyes landed on the two women's interlaced fingers. Gabriel smirked. "The only people, who know about the true identity of their relationship, are here tonight. Will you keep your pouty lips sealed?"

"Of course…what people do behind closed doors is their own private business. I can't fathom the British upper crust dancing a jig about it though." Dean leaned against the piano. The panther stirred awake. Her large shiny emerald eyes landed on him. She emitted a low growl.

"Cleo, behave" Castiel gingerly ran his fingers through her silky black fur.

Dean grinned. "Cleo as in the Queen of the Nile?"

Castiel smirked and nodded. "Society does not know about the ladies' relationship. Although sniper tongues already are commenting about the two of them being on the shelf and never accepting marriage proposals."

"Your parents haven't forced you to accept a proposal?" Dean inquired. He knew arranged marriages were a basis for most nuptials in British society. Hell that is how his parents got leg shackled.

"My father believes Castiel will propose soon." Meg batted her thick long lashes at Castiel in a teasing manner.

Dean stood straight after hearing those words. "Say what?"

"Castiel and I use each other as decoys. We attend a few social functions during each season and keep the gossips at bay. Many people think Osiris here has been courting me for a long time but has not mustered the courage to finally make an honest woman out of me."

Cas shrugged at Dean. "It is a beneficial arrangement. This way the crazy title hungry Americans" His eyes locked with Dean's. "Present company not included"

Dean nodded. "No offense taken"

Castiel continued with his explanation. "As I was saying by having people believe Meg and I are an item, it keeps the title hungry Americans at arm's length. The ambitious mamas leave me alone."

"What about you, Lady Cortese? What do your folks say about all of this?" Dean directed his question to Ruby.

"I start my second season next week. So it is not uncommon for a young lady to wait until her third season on the marriage mart to consider a proposal or two."

"Too bad Cassie cannot marry the two of you. Remember when I found you during my orgy last year with Meg riding Cas and the lucky bastard sucking Ruby dry."

"Enough Gabriel! That was private and you did not need to open your gigantic mouth," Castiel was enraged. "I apologize ladies. Gabriel is known as England's biggest gossip after all." Cleo got up on her four legs and followed her master.

The future viscount strolled over to fetch an unopened bottle of whiskey and vacated the music room. Ruby slapped Gabriel. His head moved to the side upon impact. Balthazar chuckled. The two women thanked Balthazar for his hospitality.

"I will personally escort you to your carriage," Balthazar motioned for the ladies to walk in front of him. "Your raggedy clothed tongue will be the end of you, my friend. This time you went too far."

**"**I am truly sorry. How was I to know they would not like me sharing such a tasty morsel with Dean-o here?"

"He is Castiel's friend but the rest of us do not know him. What you regaled is something to be kept between friends and not even. It was too intimate." Balthazar jogged to catch up with the women.

Gabriel turned to Dean. "I am sorry, Dean-o. Please tell Cassie I am really sorry. It was not my intention to embarrass anyone."

"He is really ticked off at you." Dean vacated the music room to search for his friend.

Dean walked through the garden which was littered with geraniums, hydrangeas and lilies. It took him ten minutes to find Castiel stripping on a pair of brown leather riding boots. Once he was prepared for riding, the head stable hand cupped Cas' face before Cas ascended the horse with no assistance. Dean fisted his hand at the sight.

Castiel said something to Cleo, who sat on her rump and watched her master ride away. Dean walked over to the head stable hand. "Howdy, mind bringing me my horse?"

A few minutes later, the stable hand returned with Impala. Her black hair shone with the moonlight. Dean ran a hand slowly over the fine horse. The stable hand cleared his throat. "Pardon me, sir but are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean's hand froze. "Yeah, the one and only" He winked at the man.

"I am glad you have returned. Master Castiel needs someone to look after him. He would always go on and on about you as a child."

**"**Why are you telling me this?" Dean had not lived in England long but the staff and snobby aristocrats they worked for barely exchanged words. Why did this man, who worked at the stables care about Cas' welfare.

"He has always been kind to the entire staff. We care about him." The man's stubble laden cheeks turned crimson.

"What's your name, pardoner?" Dean offered the man his hand.

"Ion, sir" He shook the future duke's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Dean tipped the brim of his Stetson to the stable hand before getting on Impala.

Ten minutes later, Dean found Cas' horse tethered to a tree. Dean urged Impala to trot faster and soon she was tethered adjacent to the other animal. Dean's eyes raked the isolated countryside. "Cas, where the hell are you?" He cupped the side of his mouth with both hands.

He barely saw an arm emerge from a field of lavender flowers. Dean strolled over and found Castiel lying down on the damp grass. "Mind some company?"

"I am glad you found me." Castiel patted the empty side to his right. Dean plopped his bottom down.

Cas pulled Dean by his bicep to lay down like he was. The Brit already drank from the bottle of whiskey. He handed it to the Texan. "Gabriel says he's really sorry and Ion, the stable hand is worried about you."

"I lost my virginity to him," Castiel stated as he touched a lavender flower.

"To Gabriel?" Dean's brows rose about two inches.

"Gross...no to Ion"

Dean was in the process of swallowing whiskey, when Cas answered. He spat it out. "What?"

Cas put himself in a sitting position. "That is why I reacted the way I did back there."

Dean sat Indian style now. "Cas is there something you want to share with me?"

Castiel bit his lower lip. Dean's eyes followed the move. Cas' lips were really pink for a man and puffy. He rolled his eyes. Here we go again. He waited for his friend to reply.

Cas plucked a flower and deeply inhaled it. His eyes landed on the full moon up above in the darkened sky. He inhaled deeply before speaking. "I have never belonged anywhere. After you left and never returned I wallowed in my own self-pity. It was not until I was sixteen and with Gabriel's help that I found carnal pleasure with Ion. He was my first of many lovers."

Dean's mouth formed the shape of an O. "You a fairy then?" Castiel's eyes remained glued on the moon. Dean could not help and notice the way the moonlight enhanced his friend's indescribable eyes.

"I do not know what I am, Dean. I seek pleasure in the arms of both men and women. I guess I am making up for a life time of solitude. Please don't use the term fairy again. I find it quite defamatory."

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry…I reckon I do the same. After mama passed away, I shielded myself from everyone around me. Pop immersed himself all the time with the ranch. I guess that was his way of coming to grip with mama's dying. I'm almost a decade older than Sammy and there were barely any kids my age at the ranch. You can say you and I are the man whores we are today because all of the horse shit we've been dealt with." Dean caught his breath. That was a lot of stuff he'd been keeping deep inside his heart.

Castiel finally gazed at him. "I have missed you so damn bloody much." His thumb traced Dean's stubble ridden jaw.

Dean's fingers cupped his friend's face. "Me too, pardoner" Their foreheads touched.

"Please tell me you plan on staying here for a while. I cannot lose you again."

"You won't. Sammy really likes it here and grandpa ain't doing so well." Dean returned the bottle to his lips and drank greedily from it. Once he was satisfied, Dean gave it back to Cas, who drank heartily from it, too.

The two of them brought each other up to date with all the most important things which transpired in each of their lives in the last eighteen years. Dean was enthralled listening to Cas' adventures in exotic lands. He shared with Dean how he found Cleo, when she was barely a few weeks old in an African jungle. Her mother and two siblings were captured by hunters. She was lucky to survive. When Castiel found her she was undernourished and close to death's door. He nursed her back to health and chose to bring her back to him with England.

Castiel was proud of Dean after the American told him about discovering oil in the land John had given him. "We are both doing things we love with our lives."

Dean sunk his fingers into the dirt. "Cas, are you and Ion still lovers?"

Castiel arched a raven brow. "No, he is happily married with a wonderful woman and is the proud father of adorable four year old twin boys." Cas drank from the bottle.

"Why are you asking?" Cas tilted his head to the side.

Dean didn't have the answer to the question. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking is all."

He removed his evening jacket. "It is hot as Hades this evening." Dean untied his cravat and stuffed it inside the discarded jacket. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"There is a pond within the Campbell estate; about five minutes from the manor...remember?"

"Yes, I do. We bathed there a couple of times as children." Castiel's eyes brightened.

"Wanna go?" Dean was already standing up.

"You do not need to tell me twice," Castiel rapidly got on his feet.

The two friends raced to the pond on their horses. It was a draw since they arrived at the same time. Castiel had no qualms about showing his body. He swiftly undressed. Dean's eyes took his entire friend in. The man's naturally bronzed form was made up of muscular ridges. He swallowed hard. What the hell was going on with him?

"You coming in or what?" Cas bellowed as he entered the pleasantly cool water. "The water is divine. It will cool you down."

"What the hell!" Dean slid his boots off and soon his entire ensemble was scattered over slippery rocks.

Castiel had disappeared and all of a sudden, Dean felt him from behind. Cas jumped on his back and dunked Dean's head underwater. He counted to ten before releasing him. Dean sputtered for air. Tawny wet hair covered his eyes. Dean pushed it back. "Oh this means war!"

The two of them wrestled in the water. It was just like old times. Being nude did not bother them in the least. Loud thunder was heard. The duo gazed up at the sky. The visible clouds split open allowing a deluge of rain to fall upon them. Lightning struck the sky close to the pond.

Castiel dunked Dean's head into the water one last time before running out of the pond. He soon heard Dean's footsteps behind him. The rain battered hard against their nude forms. It was getting hard to see in front of them.

"Screw the clothes!" Dean screamed as he headed to Impala. He ascended her naked. Castiel followed his friend's lead.

Ten minutes later, the drenched men arrived at the Campbell estate. The rain intensified. Fortunately, the stable hand, who had night duty, was asleep on a chair snoring very loud. Dean led Impala into her designated stall. He made sure she had enough oats to munch on. The future duke also dried her with a blanket he found. He told Cas to do the same with his chestnut stallion which was housed in an adjacent stall.

"How are we going to slip inside in our current condition?" Castiel rubbed his hands over his shivering arms.

"I've got an idea; follow me." Dean checked to see if the stable hand remained asleep which turned out to be the case.

Castiel ogled his friend's hard and round derriere. Meg had been right in calling Dean a Greek God. The man was perfection personified. Too bad he was only into women because Castiel would not hesitate in worshipping him.

"There is a trellis which leads all the way up to my chamber."

The climb up turned out to be treacherous since the stone was slippery due to the torrential rain. Castiel's dingle berries almost got caught in between the trellis, when he almost reached Dean's chamber window. He gasped after avoiding a terrible accident.

Dean pushed the glass inside and hopped inside the sitting room. He assisted Cas in entering. Castiel closed the window to keep the rain from entering. Dean was grateful for the staff leaving two lit whale oil lanterns. He held one and gave it to Castiel. Dean took the other one. The two drenched men stumbled their way in the dark until they reached Dean's chamber.

Dean searched in a chest by the foot of his bed for towels. He threw one at Castiel, who gratefully took it. After drying himself, Dean strolled over to the gigantic marble fireplace and set a fire. He motioned for Cas to join him in front of the blazing fire. Castiel stretched his hands as close as possible to the toasty fire. He yawned.

"Pardon me"

"I am beat, too. Let's hit the hay." Dean held his wrist and pulled him towards the massive canopied bed.

"I do not think it would be proper if we shared the same bed. I shall sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense, Cas. Come on it will be like when we were little rascals and slept together."

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. "It is not the same and you know it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am tired and you are, too. Don't be a pansy and come to bed."

Castiel caved in. He slid under the silk sheets and Dean was at his side in no time. Dean smiled as he crossed his arms under his head. "I haven't been this happy in such a long time. I am glad we're together again, Cas."

"Me, too" Castiel lay in a fetal position with his hands under a plump goose down pillow. His eyes gazed at his friend, who was already falling asleep. A few minutes later, the Sandman also took Castiel into a deep sleep.

The annoying cock a doodle from a rooster woke Castiel. He was comfortable in a warm cocoon and did not want to get up. A pair of muscular arms slid around his torso while warm breath sunk into the back of his neck. Castiel's eyes became big as he felt something poke his backside.

"Dean that better be a dagger poking me between my ass cheeks. His voice was more gravelly in the mornings.

His friend laughed and mouthed into Cas' skin, "Shut up and go back to sleep." Dean's hold on Castiel's middle intensified.

Cas closed his eyes. Who was he to argue? He had never felt this protected in his entire life. He sunk the side of his face deeper into the pillow. Suddenly, the door to Dean's bed chamber was silently opened.

"Good morning, Master Dean," a female voice said.

Castiel froze and Dean finally opened his bloodshot eyes. "Shit!" the cowboy bellowed right before the maid ran out of the chamber screaming like a frenzied banshee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the Mysterious Shadow, Lee Marie Jack, Onyx Day, Snowin' You, Thomas 5a04 and Larkafree for reviewing and to the lovely peeps, who favorited and/or are following the story now. Y'all get to take turns babysitting Cleo, when Cas goes on his archaeological trips.**

Dean and Castiel sprung from the massive canopied bed like identical Jack in the Box. "Fucking snoopy servants!" Dean stubbed his toe with a claw footed table. He repeatedly bellowed fuck six times in a row. Castiel smirked. Dean hopped on one leg while holding his throbbing toe. He plopped on a settee. "Better find us robes or something. I bet you a bottle of moonshine, Zachariah will be entering through those doors in approximately two minutes with his hoity toity nose raised high and mighty."

Castiel ignored his friend's orders and strolled casually to the tallest window. He tugged the gold ropes and tied them into a sash on the sides. Bright sunlight enhanced the large chamber. His nude body was bathed in sunlight. Dean's eyes raked his friend's toned physique from broad shoulders to long and muscular legs. Castiel raised his arms and stretched them as high as possible. Dean gulped hard as his forest green eyes locked on Cas' hard and round buttocks.

Cas leaned forward and opened the tall window. He breathed in deeply the clean and fresh country air. His eyes took in the vast green lawn and adjacent fields of lavender and sunflowers. Loud squawking captured his attention. He gazed down at the well-manicured lawn where croquet games were held during house parties. Two majestic peacocks strutted regally on the verdant grass.

He laughed heartily. Castiel heard Dean desperately rummaging through a chest searching for something to cover their present nude state. "Remember when Charlie, the peacock pecked your pinky and would not release it?"

"Cas, this isn't the right time to reminisce about the good old days! Here put this on for Pete's sake." He threw a silk dressing gown over to his friend's disheveled dark head.

Dean covered his nude form with a forest green robe. Castiel finally turned around with robe still hanging over his head. Dean's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What the hell you waiting for, boy?"

His hands shook as he tried to tie the robe's sash over his tapered waist. Castiel walked leisurely towards him. His bronzed hands covered Dean's. The Winchester's fingers froze. He lifted his eyes to meet Cas' mischievous orbs.

Dean nervously licked his dry lips as his friend expertly tied the sash. Cas' hands remained over Dean's. The future duke did not dare to move. His heart beat wildly against his ribs.

Zachariah was vacating the duke's sitting room after serving him and young Sam breakfast. He dropped a silver tray after Sophie, one of the chamber maids flew down the corridor screaming and crying. The butler arched a graying brow, when his eyes landed on two discarded white towels with the Campbell crest engraved on them. What the bloody hell scared the living daylights out of the flighty female? The main doors to Master Dean's room were ajar. What did the uncouth country bumpkin do to frighten Sophie? Zachariah fisted his hands and strolled to the cowboy's private chambers.

"Do you mind covering yourself?" Dean asked of his friend. Castiel grinned wickedly at the American. For the first time Dean noticed a tattoo on Cas' left pectorals. Castiel was finally pulling on the robe.

"Wait!" Dean bellowed.

Castiel arched a raven brow and stopped. "What is it? I thought my current state of nakedness was making you uncomfortable. Changed your mind?"

Dean blushed. "I just hadn't seen the tattoo before. May I?" Two of his fingers were already on their way to Castiel's skin.

"You do not need to ask," Castiel replied in his sinfully gravelly voice.

Dean's fingers traced the design. "Is that a Phoenix?"

Castiel shook his head. His skin tingled as soon as Dean touched him. "It is a Bennu bird which is associated with the God Osiris. It means to rise in brilliance or to shine. I got it during my first excavation in Cairo." Dean continued tracing every inch of the inked skin.

Zachariah entered the sitting room clearing his throat. Dean leapt away from his friend as if he was burned with a branding iron. Castiel shook his head and rapidly donned the silk robe. The butler was speechless for almost an entire minute. He nervously tugged his white gloves.

"Master Dean what is the meaning of this?" He eyed Castiel as if he was something he scraped from the sole of his shiny black shoes.

"We were caught in the rainstorm last night and were soaked muskrats by the time we got here. It's not what you think!" Dean walked to the opposite end of the chamber. He needed to be far from Cas.

"You should have rung for me. I would have escorted your guest to his own chamber. This is unseemly behavior, Master Dean. By now Sophie must have blabbed Lord knows what to the kitchen staff."

"Well I'll explain things to her."

"I do not know how things are in Texas, sir but here we need to watch every step we take. Malicious gossip can ruin one's reputation." Zach eyed Castiel with his bovine eyes.

Cas crossed his arms and leaned against the marble fireplace. He rolled his eyes. He was so weary of all of this spiel about being on one's best behavior. Castiel was content to have found his small eccentric, bohemian family. They were the only ones he cared about.

"I don't give a possum's tail what people think of me," Dean strolled across the chamber and stood next to Castiel.

"Think of your grandfather then, you bloody fool! He is at death's door. Do you want him to hear about your unsavory behavior? Let the man die in peace."

Dean deflated a little. The stuffy butler was right about allowing his grandpa to go in peace. He wasn't going to be responsible for disappointing the old coot. The man was so frail a soft wind would blow him away.

"I will apologize to Sophie and explain what she saw."

Zachariah nodded. "That is a good place to start. I will send your grandfather's valet to come and sort your clothes for you." His eyes were glued to Castiel again. "Fortunately, you and your guest are of the same build so he can borrow something from your wardrobe."

Like a good soldier Dean entered the kitchen half an hour later. Castiel remained in the solar room where they were to share breakfast. He apologized profusely to Sophie, who refused to look him in the eye. Dean realized Zachariah had been right in his assumption of the girl tattling to the kitchen staff about what she witnessed. The servants were silent and immersed in what he was explaining to the young girl. Once he finished, Sophie bobbed her head up and down in understanding. Dean excused himself and joined his friend in the solar room.

The small dining room received that name due to a large glass panel situated in the center of the domed ceiling. Solar light entered it; wrapping the chamber in golden hues. Dean found Castel sitting to the right of the head of the table. "Sorry I took so damn long," Dean sat at the head of the table.

Two footmen began serving the two men poached eggs, salmon, sausages and freshly baked bread rolls. Hot coffee and tea were the beverages of choice. Dean and Castiel were famished and soon wolfed down half of their plates.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me Castiel Milton is here?!" Samuel barreled in the solar room like a tornado.

The boy's hazel eyes were filled with hero worship as soon as they landed on the archaeologist. The silver fork Castiel was about to put in his mouth froze in midair. A footman cleared his throat; finding the young boy's manners appalling.

"Pardon me, good morning," Sam's cheeks which had almost lost their baby fat burned crimson.

Castiel chuckled. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a cream colored linen napkin before standing. He offered his hand to the fifteen year old. Sam smiled revealing dimples. He vigorously shook the offered hand and did not release it. Castiel covered the boy's hand with both of his.

"I believe this is the most enthusiasm I have ever received during an introduction. The Prince Regent was not too enthusiastic upon meeting me last year." Castiel's eyes twinkled.

"Castiel Milton, meet my annoying younger brother, Sam. Sammy this is the archaeologist you have been salivating over, Castiel Milton." Dean stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"So this is Sammy? You took after your father," Castiel remarked.

"I have been told father is a handsome man," Sam replied.

Castiel ruffled the adolescent's shaggy hair. Dean sat straighter. "How come you didn't make a fuss, when Cas called you Sammy?"

"Because he's my idol" Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, who tossed a bread roll at his baby brother. A footman rolled his eyes and bent down to retrieve the roll.

Sam plopped himself in an empty chair adjacent to Cas. He leaned his left elbow over the gleaming cherry wood table and dropped his cheek over his hand. He gazed at Castiel as if he was one of the heroes from the bedtime stories regaled to him, when he was small, who had come to life. "Tell me about Egypt and discovering the unnamed pharaoh's tomb and the temple?"

"Whoa there cowboy, let the man breathe!" Dean said as he drank hot chocolate. Sam scowled at his older brother.

"How about I tell you about finding the unnamed pharaoh's tomb as we walk around the grounds? I have not set foot on this estate since I was eight years old."

Sam eagerly stood up and escorted Castiel outside through French doors. Dean trailed the bookworms as they talked nonstop of Castiel's adventures through Africa. Dean's heart filled with warmth witnessing how well the two of them got along. Two peacocks approached the trio. One of them expanded his majestic colorful feathers. It tilted its head to the side and eyed Dean maliciously with its beady eyes. It scurried over to him and pecked his Hessian boot. "What the hell?!"

Castiel and Sam turned around to see Dean running away from a very determined peacock. They burst out in laughter. "I am glad I made your day!" He screamed as he ran away from the deranged bird.

The old duke sat by the window in his sitting room. He missed listening to young people laugh. Samuel Campbell was relieved his grandchildren decided to visit him before he passed away. He still needed to convince Dean to accept the dukedom. If the boy declined the title of duke would go to one of his distant relatives, who were bumbling idiots. Samuel preferred for the Campbell dukedom to go along with him than have any of those buffoons inherit the title.

The duke parted the velvet burgundy curtains. "Is that young Castiel Milton?"

Zachariah cleared his throat. "Yes, your grandson has resumed his friendship with that outcast." He went on to share today's adventure with the duke, who laughed heartily after hearing the tale. The duke began to uncontrollably cough. Zachariah fetched his employer a glass of water. The duke sipped a little before coughing blood on a white monogrammed handkerchief. Zachariah worried over the old man's delicate health. It continued to deteriorate at an alarming rate.

"I believe my grandson. Nothing unsavory transpired between him and the Milton boy. They were like two peas in a pod, when they were children. Castiel stayed overnight on several occasions. They were like brothers. My grandson was unable to make friends with the local children and the poor Milton boy was an outcast. I was relieved when they found each other." The duke coughed once more. His breathing became labored. Zachariah instructed a footman to bring the duke's medicine to administer a dose.

Samuel glanced to the lawn where his grandsons and the Milton boy stood under a large and ancient elm tree. "I am glad my grandson will have a friend, who will show him the ropes after I die."

"Cas, remember when we carved our initials on this tree?" Dean enthusiastically searched for them on the bottom of the elm tree. "Found it!"

Castiel traced Dean's initials with his long forefinger. "That summer was the happiest time of my entire life." He smiled fondly.

"Mine, too" Dean also traced their initials. Their fingers briefly touched sending shivers up both men's arms.

Sam chuckled. "Cas, tell me about Africa. Did you encounter any wild tigers and lions?"

Dean informed his baby brother about Cleo and the boy didn't shut up asking Castiel questions about the panther. "Enough, Sam! Why don't you go visit, Grandpa?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "It was great meeting you, Castiel!" His Texan twang was extremely thick this morning.

"The honor is all mine. Perhaps Dean will bring you to London next month. The historical museum is unveiling the artifacts from my last excavation trip."

"Oh Dean, can we go please? I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the year." Sam gave his brother his sad puppy eyes.

"If we're still here; we'll go. Now scram, you overeager pup."

Castiel waited until Sam entered the mansion. He turned to speak to his friend. "I think it is for the best if we did not see much of each other. I do not want to worry your grandfather, especially in his current condition. I hear he is not long for this world. I am sorry."

Dean's hand held to Castiel's wrist. "That is utter horse shit and you know it. The little time I have spent with the old coot; he hasn't shown me a snobby bone in his body. He actually asked me if I had seen you. The old buzzard speaks fondly of you."

"Dean, you are the future duke and need to stay away from social pariahs like me." Castiel swallowed hard. The thought of Dean staying away from him stabbed his heart.

"That ain't ever gonna happen, Cas. Do you hear me? I am not letting you go now that we're reunited after all of these years. You are my closest friend and that will never change." Dean tightened his hold on Cas' wrist.

"Thank you, Dean. You have no idea what those words mean to me." Castiel smiled at his friend.

Dean bonded with his grandfather for the next few days. The elderly man shared tales about Mary's childhood and how she met John. Dean felt the love the duke had for his only child in his words. Samuel cried describing the hurt he felt the last time he saw her. For the first time Dean held the frail old man in his arms for a long time.

Samuel surprised everyone when his health showed slight improvement. Three weeks passed and the nuptials of the season were to take place. Fergus Crowley would wed the Ice Queen herself, Lady Lilith. Gabriel and Castiel were flabbergasted, when they received a personally delivered invitation. The two men knew it came from Crowley's father, who considered Castiel his own gold mine with the publicity his discoveries gave to the family owned London historical museum.

The Duke of Campbell received an invitation, as well. Since Samuel was ill, he convinced Dean to attend. This way he would start making his presence known in society. Dean wasn't planning on staying long in England. He didn't have the heart to tell this to his grandfather. So the Winchester found himself being dressed by his grandfather's valet. A tailor had visited the estate two weeks ago and measured the two Texans for an appropriate wardrobe. Dean was dressed in an elegant dark blue suit with a pristine ironed white shirt, navy blue waistcoat and sky blue cravat with a sapphire pin on it. He had never worn such shiny new shoes. Dean hated them because they pinched his toes.

Zachariah hummed in appreciation. "If you keep quiet, you will pass as a future duke." He handed Dean a top hat that matched his suit and a silver cane. Sam laughed hard clutching his stomach as he glanced at his big brother dressed like a dandy.

"Shut it, beanpole!" Dean glared daggers at his baby brother. He really didn't want to attend Crowley, the bloated frog's wedding. The man always treated him and Cas like horse dung.

Zachariah shook his head at the siblings' antics. "The carriage is ready for you, sir."

"Thank you," Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do with the cane. It was supposed to be some sort of fashion statement which seemed bizarre to the Texan. As soon as he sat down in the plush seat of the ducal carriage, Dean tossed the cane on the floor. No way in hell was he going to the fancy shindig with the cane!

Fifteen minutes later the Campbell carriage arrived at the front black iron gates of the Crowley estate. A line almost a mile long of carriages made up the cobblestoned driveway aligned by lemon trees. The palms of Dean's hands were sweaty. Luckily he donned grey gloves. The carriage came to a smooth halt. A footman opened the door for Dean. Dean thanked the young servant and descended the vehicle. He hated not knowing anyone present outside the manor.

His eyes landed on Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel, who wore his top hat at a jaunty angle. It gave him a rakish appearance. He looked fantastic in a dove gray suit. He twirled a cane with his right hand. Only Cas could make a cane look sociably acceptable. Dean smirked as he approached the trio.

"Dean-o, you made it!" Gabriel slapped him on the shoulder.

Dean greeted the trio. His eyes lingered longer on Cas. Castiel smirked. "I cannot believe you have the balls to be present at this wedding," Balthazar uttered in a low tone.

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

Gabriel rose on tip toes and whispered in the American's ear, "Cassie deflowered the Ice Queen, who happens to be the bride to be."

Dean's brows rose up to his hairline. "Is he serious?"

Castiel nodded. "Not one of my proudest moments"

Dean cackled. "You de-virginized Crowley's future bride? That is amazing." Castiel did not want to smile but a tiny grin appeared on his handsome face. "I wish I could see the look on Crowley's face, when he discovers his bride's non-existent maidenhead," Dean stated.

"He will go ballistic that's for sure," Balthazar piped in. "The bloated frog will move Heaven and Earth to discover the scoundrel's identity."

The local squire announced for the guests to follow him to the estate's chapel where the religious ceremony would take place. The quartet sat in a middle pew with Castiel at the end next to the aisle which was covered in pink rose petals. Arrangements of pink roses adorned the small chapel and the altar. Candles flickered in a semi-circle to surround the couple.

Crowley strolled cockily down the aisle. He stopped next to Castiel. "Well hello there, Camel. I see my father invited you to my wedding." Castiel ground his teeth and stared straight ahead. Crowley's eyes landed on Dean. "Bloody hell! The Cowboy has returned. I thought it was just a rumor. Welcome back...now the cowboy and the camel are back together again. How sweet!"

He started walking to the altar. Dean ribbited like a frog, causing Crowley to stop for a few seconds. He fisted his hands at his sides. Gabriel and Balthazar chuckled. The groom to be continued his stroll down the aisle.

Soon the chapel was filled to its maximum capacity of two hundred. Lady Lilith walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. She looked beautiful with her hair done in Grecian fashion. The bride wore an empire style white and sky blue silk gown. The blonde beauty ceased walking, when she passed by Castiel. She gave him a small smile before continuing her trip to the altar.

Some whispers were heard from behind their pew. Gossipy wedding guests were already talking about the look the bride to be gave Castiel Milton. Dean didn't like the feeling of dread that ran through his body. His eyes landed on Crowley, who scowled at Castiel. The man looked at his friend in a menacing way. Did he suspect something?

The ceremony went without a hitch. When it came time for the groom to kiss his bride, Lady Lilith turned her head to the side. Crowley's lips landed on her porcelain cheek. More murmurs spread like wildfire amongst the guests. Dean decided on the spot Lady Lilith wasn't too bright. Stupid girl was making it obvious she didn't have romantic feelings towards her frog of a husband. Crowley would finish putting the final puzzle pieces together this evening, when he discovered his bride was not a virgin. The frog would know for sure Castiel was responsible for that.

The festivities were held in the estate's impressive lawn. A quartet played music while the guests gorged on roasted lamb and French champagne. The bride and groom greeted all their guests before heading to the table designated for them. Dean was not surprised to see Alistair, the ugly lizard standing at Crowley's side. Some things never changed.

Dean sipped on champagne while Gabriel shared the latest gossip with his friends. He didn't know any of the people so Dean didn't pay much attention. Dean noticed the bride sneaking glances at Castiel, whenever Crowley's attention was preoccupied. He rolled his eyes.

"Cas, why don't we visit a tavern? This shindig is kind of dull." Dean suggested to his friend. Something kept nagging at him that the shit was going to hit the fan soon.

"There is supposed to be an impressive fireworks show in a few hours and a card game which I plan on winning." Castiel held a monocle and placed it over his right eye. He eyed Dean with it. Dean chuckled and swatted his hand away. "I also love making the snobby aristocrats uncomfortable in my presence." Cas winked at Dean.

The bride and groom thanked the guests for coming to their nuptials and soon disappeared inside the mansion to start their wedding night. The fireworks display was impressive to say the least. A kaleidoscope of all colors known to man burst in the indigo night sky. The assembled guests oohed and aahed at the vibrant designs they witnessed.

Once the fireworks came to an end, Castiel pulled Dean's jacket sleeve. "Follow me, now the fun starts!"

Dean followed his friend into a smoky chamber already inhabited by most of the male guests. Gabriel waved them over to a table set up for ten players. Balthazar offered Dean and Cas cigars and a silver lighter. The two men puffed their newly lit cigars. A heated game of piquet soon began.

Dean was fortunate to win a hand. Castiel seemed to have monopolized the rest of the games. He was an expert at playing cards. Most of the men at their table frowned and scowled every time the social pariah won a hand. A miniature mountain of gold coins sat in front of the archaeologist.

Lady Meg and Lady Ruby approached the table. They were the only women to wander in the card room. It was unseemly for ladies to participate in this kind of activity. Meg leaned down displaying her cleavage to full advantage. A long string of pearls clung in between her breasts. She kissed her fake beau, Castiel on the cheek and congratulated him on all of his winnings. Castiel held her arms which circled his shoulders. Dean ground his teeth at the sight. He hated seeing Lady Meg's breasts press against the back of Castiel's neck and he hated seeing her arms wrap around him. He cleared his head. Who Cas was intimate with wasn't his business. But why did he feel heat form in his stomach upon seeing Lady Meg fawn all over his friend? Dean wanted nothing more but to remove the woman from his friend.

Meg served Castiel a generous amount of bourbon. He drank it greedily before winning another round of piquet. Two gentlemen threw their cards on the table and left. Lady Ruby sat in one of the vacated chairs. She expertly shuffled the cards and handed the right number to each player.

Meg remained playing with Castiel's hair. Dean had enough. "Why don't you join your friend at the table, sugar?" Dean smiled at the petite brunette. Meg arched a brow and obeyed.

Dean scooted his chair closer to Castiel's chair. Their thighs touched. Cas could no longer concentrate on the current game. He gazed at his friend with the corner of his eye. Dean stared at his cards.

All of a sudden, a commotion was heard outside of the card room. Crowley appeared with his wedding clothes all wrinkled. His toupee was askew. Alistair followed him like a shadow. "Where is he? The bastard is going to pay!"

Dean looked at Cas. Gabriel muttered a colorful expletive. Castiel stood up. "There you are you spineless eel! How dare you defile my wife and show yourself to our wedding?!" Crowley sauntered over to Cas and struck his jaw. Castiel staggered backwards. Dean rose on his feet.

Crowley removed one of his black gloves and slapped Castiel with it. "I challenge you to a duel." Gasps were heard throughout the card room.

**I will update the story once a week. Don't want to bore you guys with several chapters a week. I wish my fellow Americans a Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope no one overdosed on turkey and other Thanksgiving trimmings and didn't get trampled on Black Friday. Thanks so much to Alayla-Rose (hope I answered your questions), Becca65d, One Confused Angel, Lee Marie Jack (your Fabio commented had me in stitches), Larkafree (I like Meg in this a lot), Snowin' You (I got a kick out of writing fan boy Sammy), Onyx Day, Applebom and Destiel5ever (your review gave my heart warm/fuzzy feelings).**

Castiel's dark and lush lashes swept over his bronzed skin. His chest heaved upwards. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. Crowley sunk his fingers on Cas' dark blue jacket. "Are you listening, you bloody man whore?! You cannot keep your snake within your trousers!" Castiel's continued silence infuriated the cuck hold even more.

"Does it make you feel better to hear your delectable wife was the one, who seduced me?" Castiel's gravelly voice was heard throughout the silent as a grave card room.

"Outrageous!" an eighty year old earl bellowed from across the room.

"You are vile and shall pay for robbing my wife of her innocence!" Crowley shoved Castiel while still holding on to his jacket against the nearest wall. Gold coins and playing cards cascaded down the table. Crowley brought down a chair in the process. The incensed man almost fell along with the toppled chair.

"You will pay by shedding your dirty Egyptian blood over Weeping Willow Hill the morning after tomorrow at five." Crowley slammed his arm hard against Castiel's neck.

Dean had enough and intervened. He roughly pulled Crowley away from his friend. "Enough, Crowley!"

Alistair approached Dean. He was itching for a brawl with the interloping American, who had no business at Crowley's nuptials. Ever since they were children, Alistair loathed the Texan's interference with the fun he and Crowley had at the Camel's expense. Before the arrival of the Winchesters to British soil, Castiel was a scared wisp of a boy. Unfortunately, Dean Winchester with his heathen ways and horrendous twang helped the Camel come out of his shell and stand up for himself.

Balthazar stood in between Dean and Alistair. The Winchester reluctantly pushed Crowley to the side. He wanted to beat the snot out of the snobby bastard. Dean couldn't blame the frog for being livid after discovering Cas de-virginized his bride but this wasn't the way to solve things.

Castiel straightened himself and combed his fingers through his disheveled hair. He detested having all eyes on him. Cas hated what he did to Lady Lilith but she was definitely not an innocent in all of this. The woman made up her mind and found her own way to Castiel's bed. What was he to do, when presented with such a tantalizing morsel of a gift? He was a hot blooded male with a very healthy sexual appetite. The additional bonus being he had her before Crowley. Castiel swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes. His mother would be disgusted over his behavior.

"What weapons shall we use, Camel? Will it be fencing swords or pistols?" Crowley eyed Castiel maliciously.

Gabriel walked next to Crowley. "You do not only resemble a frog but must have the brain the size of one, too. It is common knowledge duels were prohibited in the 1840s. They are illegal."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. "We are all gentlemen here." His eyes landed on Castiel. "Well most of us are. No one present will divulge a word of this to the authorities."

"You should fight it out with Cassie at Gentleman Jackson's," Gabriel suggested.

Crowley cackled. "Are you bloody mad, you little leprechaun? Your lecherous cousin would beat me to a bloody pulp on the ring."

Dean stepped in. "A duel may lead to someone's death." His eyes landed on Castiel, who remained unphased by the entire scene. "Cas, say something!" Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"That is exactly the point, Cowboy. I fervently pray the duel will result in your darling Camel's demise. No one takes anything from me. He needs to be made an example of." Crowley inched closer to Castiel. "How dare you touch her fair skin with your dirty dark hands?"

"My hands weren't the only parts of my anatomy I touched her with." Castiel leaned away from the wall.

"Cas, for the love of God shut your trap!" Dean yelled at his friend. Had Cas lost his marbles?

Crowley spat on Castiel's shiny shoes, when the future viscount passed by. Cas stopped to look at him. "I choose swords." Murmurs spread like fire across the card room.

Meg approached her fictitious beau and slid her arm through his. She glared daggers at Crowley and Alistair. The couple vacated the room. Ruby, Gabriel, Balthazar and Dean followed them out.

Dean found Meg giving Cas an earful outside of her carriage. She seemed relieved, when he approached them. "Please talk some sense into this idiot. I have lost all my patience with him this evening."

Castiel assisted her in ascending the small steps up the vehicle. He lightly kissed the knuckles of her right hand. "My apologies, Meg"

Meg was furious and closed the carriage's curtains. She tapped on the roof signaling for the driver to leave. Dean tugged Castiel by one of his sleeves towards a tall lemon tree. "What possessed you to say all those things? Have you lost your cotton picking mind?"

Castiel sat on the ground Indian style. He pulled at his hair. "I am so sick of living a life of debauchery. The only thing that makes me happy is going on excavation trips. I know I have sunk to a new low."

Dean joined his friend on the ground. He fought the urge to run his fingers through Cas' unruly locks. "Then stop living this so called life of debauchery then. You can focus more on your career."

Castiel yanked a blade of grass from the well-manicured lawn. "I hate myself sometimes."

"Don't say that, you hear? You're remarkable, Cas. How can you not see it?" Dean's right hand landed on top of Cas' thigh. His very hard and muscular thigh, Dean thought to himself.

"You are saying that because you are my friend." Castiel's indescribable blue eyes locked to Dean's emerald orbs.

"No, I am not. You are amazing and I need you to believe it."

Castiel swallowed hard. "Thank you, Dean. You always know the right thing to say."

Dean's eyes stayed rooted on Cas' pink and puffy lips. He licked his own dry lips nervously. Cas was the first to stand up. He assisted the future duke in getting to his feet. Gabriel and Balthazar approached them, after escorting Lady Ruby to her carriage. "Are you really going through with the duel?" Gabriel asked with concern.

Castiel nodded. "I am not proud of what I did to Lady Lilith. I need to face the piper."

"You will need someone to be your second," Balthazar said.

"I volunteer my services," Dean stated as he stood next to his best friend. "I gather I need to procure your weapon and have a physician at the site."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you again, Dean."

"No problem, I'll get grandpa's physician to be present and the old geezer has a sweet collection of vintage swords. He won't mind if I borrow one."

Meanwhile, Crowley sat in a wingback chair situated in front of a roaring fire in the manor's study. He finished a glass of fine whiskey. Alistair served him another glass. "Are you confident enough in your fencing skills?"

"Not really but that is where your expertise will come in handy." Crowley threw the empty glass into the fireplace. He grinned watching the glass smash into hundreds of pieces and start melting. "You still breed snakes, am I correct?"

Alistair's reptilian eyes brightened. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "You know they are my precious babies." The man practically purred in delight.

"Good, old chap because this is what I need you to do for me." Alistair leaned his head against Crowley's to listen to every single word.

The morning of the duel arrived. As usual for English weather a downpour descended the British countryside. Dean and Castiel arrived together on horseback. Four sleek carriages were stationed at Weepy Willow Hill. A gnarled decrepit weeping willow with barely any leaves on it stood sentry in the middle of the infamous hill known for duels.

Meg emerged from a carriage. Castiel met her half way. She rose on tiptoes and kissed his chiseled jaw. "For good luck and I still think you're a bloody imbecile." Balthazar shook hands with his friend and wished him luck, as well. He joined Meg outside her carriage.

Gabriel walked over to his cousin. "Cassie, you can still bow out of this circus. We can run away together and live permanently in Egypt. I have grown accustomed to the place. I cannot get enough of the caramelized dates."

Castiel smiled and hugged his cousin. "I left a letter for each of my parents. In case of my demise, please hand it to them personally and tell them I love them."

Gabriel discreetly wiped his runny nose with the collar of his cousin's black jacket. Cas donned an entire dark outfit for the duel. It was casual clothing and he even wore old boots which he used during his excavating trips.

Dean wore comfortable clothes he donned at the ranch. His favorite Stetson covered his head. "We can make a run for it, Cas. I'll hide you at my ranch where the frog and his cronies won't find you."

Castiel chuckled. Dean did, too. Cas loved seeing the small crinkles that formed at the corner of his friend's eyes. Dean was so damn beautiful. Cas never told him but he was always a bright sun to him. Castiel threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. He inhaled his friend's neck which smelled of leather and pure Dean. Castiel mouthed against the Texan's neck, "I hope we get to spend more time together."

He released his hold on Dean. Crowley, Alistair and a few men from the wedding vacated their carriages. Dean retrieved a large thin wooden box from a footman. He opened it and gingerly removed a gleaming silver fencing sword. Castiel took it by the handle and nodded at him.

Crowley was conspiring with Alistair a few feet away. The tall lizard handed his friend a sword. "Good luck, Cas," Dean said as he joined the others.

"I was surprised to see you here, you bloody rapist!" Crowley screamed from his spot.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It is not considered rape if both participants are extremely willing in the act!"

The two duelists walked to the center of the hill in front of the weeping willow tree. They stood face to face and turned backwards. Their backs touched. Crowley counted to ten and the two combatants walked several steps ahead. All of a sudden, a shot rang out in the silent morning air.

Both men turned and took the fencing standing potion. Soon the clash of metal pierced the atmosphere. Castiel fought majestically. Crowley seemed out of his element. The slimy bugger threw dirt in Castiel's eyes to gain advantage. Castiel clenched his teeth. He was able to see again. He landed his sword on Crowley's thigh. The rotund man yelped in pain.

Sweat slid down Castiel's spine and neck. He refused to die at the hands of his lifelong nemesis. "You know I am not mad Lilith was not a virgin on our wedding night. I am livid knowing you had her. How could she be attracted to a scorpion like you? She knows how much I hate you."

"Maybe that is why she pursued me. What woman in her right mind would be happy to spend the rest of her life shackled to you?" Castiel thrust the sword close to Crowley's neck. The frog blanched. His toupee was soaked in sweat and flopped to the side.

"You bloody bastard!" Crowley lanced his sword into Castiel's right bicep. Blood seeped through the tear in Cas' black jacket and shirt. Meg held on to Dean's hand. He made a move to run towards the duelists.

Castiel barreled into Crowley and hit his jaw with his sword handle. Crowley saw stars as he landed on a lily pond. His toupee flew and landed on a frog which was perched over a lily pad. The witnesses ran towards the two men.

The future viscount strolled over to Crowley, who glared at him. "I am truly sorry for what I did. I will apologize to Lady Lilith in person."

"Sod off!" Crowley bellowed as Alistair helped him rise.

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed hysterically at the frog wearing the toupee. "Crowley, you have found your long lost twin!"

Dean and Meg checked Castiel for other injuries besides the one on his bicep. His body began to sway and his vision blurred. He clung to Dean desperately. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel fell to the ground. His body convulsed and foam seeped out of his mouth. Meg screamed for the doctor to come for help. The physician knelt down and felt for Castiel's pulse once he stopped shaking. "His heart is barely beating. We need to get him to a bed as soon as possible."

Balthazar and Dean carried an unconscious Castiel to Meg's carriage. Luckily, the Milton estate was located six miles from Weeping Willow Hill. Dean took the reins from the footman and hurried the four horses which led the carriage. It was a miracle the carriage didn't tip over. Dean maneuvered the reins like a madman. He couldn't lose Cas.

As soon as Castiel was settled in his own bedchamber, a footman undressed him. Meg was not allowed in the bedroom, so she paced Cas' sitting room. Dean was the first to notice the swelling in Castiel's bicep. The skin was puckered and red. The physician positioned wire rimmed glasses over his long nose. "This does not look like a regular stab wound."

He felt for Cas' pulse. "At least his heart beat is coming back to normal." He raised Castiel's left eye lid.

Dean held on to one of Cas' clammy and limp hands. He soothed his friend's sweaty hair with the other. "Cas, come back to me. Don't you dare leave me...you hear?"

"Dean?" Castiel opened his eyes. His complexion turned pale. "Make the room stop spinning," he whispered.

"Cas, you scared the daylights out of me!" Dean held tighter to Cas' hand.

Castiel rocketed out of bed and made his way to the nearest wash basin. He emptied his stomach. His body shivered. Dean was behind him in no time, tenderly running a hand over his friend's back. Once Cas finished, the future viscount rinsed his mouth with mint water and returned to bed with his friend's assistance.

"I have never been so nauseous in my entire life." Castiel shivered. Gabriel brought an additional duvet and covered his cousin with it.

Balthazar stood at the foot of the bed. "What did you eat, old chap?"

"Nothing, I have not eaten since yesterday morning. I was too nervous." The physician handed Castiel another basin. Cas vomited one more time.

"What's wrong with him, doc?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"May I please be left alone with the patient?"

Everyone nodded and exited the bedchamber. Meg jumped from the settee she sat on; when she saw the men leave the chamber. "How is he?"

"He is conscious but spends all his time emptying his stomach," Balthazar replied.

"That is preposterous. Castiel has never been sick a day in his entire life." Meg placed a hand over her chest.

"Something just ain't right. Crowley could've continued the duel but seemed satisfied after nipping Cas." Dean sat on the settee and stretched his long legs in front of him.

"What are you implying, cowboy?" Gabriel asked.

The doors which led to Castiel's bedchamber were opened by the physician. "I will send a servant to fetch an anti-venom serum at my house."

"Anti-venom...was Cassie poisoned? But how?" Gabriel held Meg.

"He has all the symptoms and Crowley's sword could have easily been laced with adder venom."

"Adder…as in the viper?" Meg inquired.

The physician nodded. "Can someone instruct a servant to go to my house and fetch the anti-venom. My wife will know what to give him. Here are directions on how to arrive there." He handed a card to Gabriel.

"I will have Ion go. He is the fastest rider in the estate," Gabriel suggested.

Dean's ears perked at the name Ion. He felt warmth pool in his stomach hearing the name of the man, who was Castiel's first lover. He had no reason to feel this way. He swallowed hard. Castiel spent the next two hours vomiting. His pulse weakened once more. Dean was a bundle of nerves. The only time he felt this way was when his mother was in her deathbed. He couldn't go through something similar again. If he lost Cas just when he had found him after all this time; Dean didn't know what would become of him.

Ion personally showed up with the anti-venom serum. The physician wasted no time and administered it to Castiel, who was delirious. Gabriel allowed Ion to remain for a while. The head stableman wanted to make sure his master would be alright. He wrung a wool cap in his hands.

Castiel did not regain consciousness until the sun set. Dean was the only person he asked for. The physician informed the small group gathered in the sitting room he was alert and asking for Dean.

"Of course he is," Meg said as she elbowed the Texan.

Gabriel hurled inside the bedchamber like a small tornado. "Cassie, you are back in the land of the living!" He kissed his cousin's forehead. "My Lord, you look like a ghost."

"Thank you, Gabriel"

Meg kissed Cas' cheek. "You had all of us scared, angel."

He gave her a weak smile. "It is not easy to get rid of a bad weed like myself."

Balthazar patted Cas' feet. "I am glad to have you back, old boy."

Castiel slightly nodded at him. He thanked the physician and instructed Gabriel to pay the man his well-earned wages. Cas finally noticed Ion in the chamber. "Ion, what are you doing here? Was I truly at death's door?"

Ion wiped a wayward tear from the corner of his right eye. Dean butted in. "He rode to the good old doc's home and fetched the serum that was needed to save you. He was a genuine hero today."

"Thank you, Ion. I know I can always count on you." Castiel held to one of Ion's hands and kissed it.

Dean growled and cleared his throat. "I am happy to see you well, young master." Ion left the bedroom with those words.

Castiel observed his dear friend's tired demeanor. He patted the empty space to his right on the giant bed. "I know you are dead tired."

Dean hesitantly joined Cas in bed. He wanted so bad to circle his arms around the man's torso and breathe his intoxicating scent. All of a sudden, a knock was heard. A female servant barged in the room and opened the terrace windows to air out the chamber. Another servant removed two basins while another brought in two new ones with fresh water in them. A footman dragged in a copper tub and two burly male servants brought in pails of warm water.

Once the bath was set and the servants left, Castiel told Dean to take a much needed bath. "You should go first. No offense, Cas but you reek."

Castiel chuckled. "I know but I insist you go first. Do not tell me you are shy to be nude in front of me all of a sudden. We saw each other naked the other night during the storm."

Dean blushed profusely. What the hell was wrong with him? All of a sudden, he was acting all flustered like a sixteen year old girl around her first beau. He'd always been attracted to females. Now the only person he wakes to morning wood thinking about is his best friend.

"Go on, before the water gets cold, when it is time for me to bathe." Castiel shooed his friend towards the copper tub.

Dean swiftly removed all of his clothing and jumped in the tub; causing water to spill at the sides. Cas smirked. He barely had any time to take Dean's beautiful body. Why was he being so fidgety with him? He saw Dean scrubbing a scented bar of soap along his arms. Castiel wanted to run the bar of soap languidly along every inch and crevice of his best friend's sinful body. Cas had been attracted to Dean since his eyes landed on him upon his return during Gabriel's soiree. He was not afraid to admit, he was close to falling in love with the Texan. But he knew Dean did not swing that way and two men embroiled in a romantic relationship meant social suicide. Castiel would not do that to his parents; especially his mother, who had suffered enough. He also would not put Dean in such a predicament. The Winchester needed to find a suitable wife, who would become his future duchess. And that is if he accepts to stay in England and the dukedom.

Castiel left the canopied bed and pulled down his trousers which were the only article of clothing he had left. He startled Dean, who was drying his chest. "Sorry, I do not want the water to grow cold."

Cas gently placed his sore and weak body into the tub. The water was still warm. Something about laying in water that Dean had been in minutes ago made his heart beat faster and his cock twitch. He lathered the bar of soap over his chest and closed his eyes. "Cas, where can I find a robe or something?"

Castiel opened his eyes. "Try the chest by the window." He heard Dean's footsteps saunter over to the other side of the chamber.

Dean opened the cherry wood chest and rummaged through it. His hand froze. In the middle of the clutter lay the cowboy hat he'd given Cas as children. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his heart. Cas kept the hat after all these years. Dean swallowed hard.

"Did you find anything?"

Dean composed himself. "I sure did."

He walked towards the tub with hat in his hand. Castiel grinned. "Are you surprised I kept it?"

"Actually yes"

"It gave me strength when I needed it like when father told me I was leaving to an actual school. I took it with me and whenever Crowley and Alistair taunted me, I would sleep with it next to me."

"Cas, I don't know what to say?" Dean traced the brim of the hat with a forefinger.

Two servants entered carrying trays of food. The physician instructed for Cas to be on a diet of broth until tomorrow. He was not happy with the idea but followed doctor's orders. Dean ate roasted pheasant and a scintillating apple tart.

Three footmen appeared to remove the tub and buckets of water. Suddenly a growl was heard from the hall. "Someone has missed you, sir," the youngest footman stated before opening the door.

Cleo walked inside her master's bedchamber. "Cleo, my beautiful girl, come here!"

The panther obeyed and sat adjacent to Castiel's bed. She allowed her master to stroke her head. The panther licked his hand, as her green eyes locked to Dean, who finished eating the apple tart.

Cleo growled at him. "I don't think your kitty likes me."

"Nonsense, come over here."

Dean strolled to the bed. He tightened the sash of the robe Cas lent him. "I promise she won't bite," Cas said.

"Cleo, this is my dear friend Dean. He will be a part of our lives; so be a good girl to him." Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands and placed it over Cleo's head. Dean stroked the soft black fur. The panther purred and leaned her head closer to the bed. Castiel's and Dean's fingers enlaced after petting Cleo for a few minutes. They remained intertwined.

Cleo lay on the Aubusson carpet and stretched her front paws. Dean sat closer to Castiel. "Promise not to ever scare me like that again. I almost lost you today. I cannot lose you after finding you, Cas."

"You won't, Dean. I promise my reckless behavior is a part of my past."

Castiel surprised both of them by tracing the freckles on Dean's cheeks with his thumbs. He was afraid his friend would reject him. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to Cas' fingers. He opened his eyes which had turned into a mix of dark green and amber. His lashes fluttered for a second. Castiel rubbed a callused thumb over Dean's full lower lip.

"You're so bloody beautiful, Dean. My own personal sun," Castiel whispered huskily before his lips landed over Dean's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the lovely peeps who reviewed and who are following the story! :)**

Dean couldn't fathom the fact he was kissing his male best friend. Never in his entire life had the Texan been sexually attracted to another person of his same gender. Castiel's lips felt slightly chapped. The stubble covering his lower face scratched against Dean's skin. His large callused fingers cupped his face. Castiel's warm breath smelled of the mint water he'd gargled non-stop after the last time he emptied his stomach.

Castiel was astounded to see Dean didn't push him away. Dean wasn't adventurous as him, when it came to sexual peccadillos. Cas thought for a moment he was dreaming but then Dean intensified the kiss and bit Cas' lower lip. The Winchester raked his fingers through Castiel's thick dark hair.

Dean bit Cas' lower lip harder causing the blue eyed man to mewl. He took his time tracing the swollen and moist lip with his tongue. Castiel kissed him back hungrily. He sucked Dean's tongue vigorously. Cas loved that Dean tasted of apples and cinnamon. Dean brought the bruising kiss to a halt. He breathed hard. Castiel leaned his forehead against his. Both of them panted hard with their eyes closed.

"When you left, I told myself the sun went away from my life. Your presence was a vibrant spot in my bleak existence and then you left and never returned. My life was a giant black cloud until you returned again." Castiel massaged Dean's shoulders.

Dean swallowed hard. He was never good with words. "I've never been with a man before."

The two of them opened their eyes exactly at the same moment. "Do you want me to make love to you?" Castiel licked a corner of Dean's mouth. He caught the American's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it leisurely. Cas mouthed against Dean's jaw, "I will wait until you are ready."

Dean gazed at their now interlaced fingers. His right thumb drew circles against one of Cas' wrists. "I need to take things slow. This is all new to me, Cas. My entire life I've been with women. Then you're back in my life and I feel this raw animalistic attraction towards you and it scares me."

Castiel's thumb returned to soothe Dean's lower red and swollen lip. "You should think things through. We went through a traumatic experience today. Your adrenaline is still high due to fearing I might not survive the night. I want you to be completely sure you want to take our relationship to the next level."

Dean nodded. He was extremely confused now. Maybe Cas was right and he was acting this way due to his best friend almost dying. But deep in his gut, Dean Winchester knew his feelings for Castiel ran deeper than friendship. All of his life, Dean had been attracted to women, who shared either Cas' naturally bronzed skin or eyes; although the shade was never right. No one in the planet shared Castiel's incomparable eye color.

Castiel glanced at Dean carefully. He could tell the man was having a heated internal battle with himself over the newest development in their relationship. Cas didn't plan on pressuring his friend. If Dean wanted to pursue a sexual relationship with him, Castiel would welcome him with open arms. Although his heart hurt at the thought of the two of them remaining just friends for whatever time Dean planned on staying in England for.

Dean slid his hands behind Cas' neck and brought their faces close. The Winchester initiated the kiss. Dean pulled Castiel down over him gingerly. He knew the stab wound his best friend received as a result of the duel must hurt like the devil.

The robe which covered Castiel's body slid from one of his shoulders. Cas straddled Dean now. "Will you allow me to do one thing to you please? I promise it will not hurt."

"I trust you, Cas." Dean closed his eyes as his friend untied the sash from the robe he borrowed from him.

When Dean's entire body was exposed to him, Castiel grinned seductively. "Ra has nothing on you. You are the true Sun God." Cas took satisfaction seeing his friend blush profusely from the top of his head to his chest.

Castiel ran his lips slowly down Dean's exposed skin. He heard Dean gasp, when he spread his thighs wide. Cas ran his fingers lightly at the outline of Dean's cock which was becoming erect. He kissed and nibbled one of the Texan's thighs. Heat pooled in Dean's stomach, when he felt Cas' moist and warm breath over the sensitive skin.

Cas arched Dean's left knee upwards and brought it over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Cas?" Dean's Texan drawl was more noticeable.

"Believe me you will thank me, when I am finished with you." Castiel winked at him.

Luckily, the two of them bathed about an hour ago and Dean was clean and smelled divine. "What the hell?!" Dean bellowed, when Cas spread his ass cheeks and slid his long tongue inside.

Cas spread him wider and brushed his wet tongue inside the inner walls. When he concentrated on Dean's puckered hole, Dean almost fell off the bed since the two of them were close to one of the corners.

Castiel continued licking him as if he was a spoon which he wanted to lick all of a scintillating dessert from. Dean breathed heavily as Cas moaned into him. The future duke's fingers tangled with the silk bed sheets. Castiel's right hand soon wrapped itself over Dean's swollen shaft. Dean tossed his head from side to side, when Cas' tongue reached his prostate.

"Oh my Osiris, don't you dare fucking stop!" Dean's toes curled into the sheets.

He bit his sensitive lower lip hard. Tiny drops of crimson blood formed on it. His vision turned white reminding him of a snow covered field, when Castiel brought him to climax. The dark haired man finally came up for air. He sat Indian style on the bed to catch his breath. Cas licked Dean's heaving stomach clean, as well as his hand.

Dean's vision returned to normal. He still panted hard. He'd never felt so much pleasure. Castiel sure knew what he was doing. Dean rubbed a knot which was forming on the back of knee. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he removed his robe. He settled himself comfortably in the center of the bed.

Dean nodded. He joined his friend and slid underneath the sheets. Dean saw the bandage that covered Cas' wound was turning red. "Shit we shouldn't have done that." He quickly got out of bed and fetched a new bandage and the necessary items needed to put it on Cas' upper arm.

Once he was done, Dean lay in bed with Castiel. He felt awkward and couldn't look at his friend in the eye. Never in a million years did Dean imagine having another male feast on his ass. Castiel lifted Dean's chin with two fingers. "Do you regret what just happened?" His eyes were rounder; reminding Dean of the eight year old he knew.

"Nah, it's just I never thought I would do something like that with a man." Dean caressed Cas' chest. "It was the best thing anyone has ever done to me."

"You taste heavenly. I needed a delicious dessert after having only broth for dinner." Castiel smirked at him. "You have become my favorite taste."

"God, Cas I should be worshipping you. You are named after an Egyptian God." Dean kissed him lightly on the lips.

Castiel yawned. "Pardon me but I still feel tired and my arm is throbbing now."

"We should call it a night then."

"Good night, Dean," Castiel said as he slept on his non injured side.

"Good night, Osiris," Dean whispered in his ear while gently sliding his arms around Cas' torso. He kissed the other man's shoulder before closing his eyes.

The following morning Castiel woke up to a bed void of a Texan. His eyes ran across his bed chamber and there was no sign of Dean. Cleo sat on her haunches staring at her master. Cas pulled on the robe Dean donned last evening and walked to his sitting room. There was no sign of Dean there either. A note written on Cas' personal stationary caught his attention. Castiel retrieved it from the desk.

He read the few lines and crumpled the paper. Dean asked him to give him some alone time because he needed to sort his muddled head on his own. Castiel licked his lips still tasting Dean on them. He threw the ball of crumpled paper on the fireplace. He knew the Winchester was not going to take things further between the two of them. Cas ran fingers through his messy hair. It was not his intention to scare Dean off. Now the man will avoid him like the plague.

Cas was going to miss Dean terribly. Ever since the two friends reunited, they spent time together on a daily basis. Castiel even escorted the Winchester brothers to London and showed them the city's famous sights. Sammy followed Cas around like a lost puppy. Well maybe things were better off this way. The Winchesters were most likely to return to Texas within a few months. This way it would not be too hard for him, when he said good-bye to Dean for a second and most likely last time.

Dean didn't tell another soul what transpired between him and Cas the previous night. He spent time with his baby brother and bonded with Samuel, whose health continued to deteriorate. The Americans played chess and card games with their frail grandfather and shared meals with the elderly man in his sitting room. During the mornings the two brothers went horseback riding.

When Sam asked Dean why Cas hasn't been around lately, Dean answered that Castiel was preparing for an excavation trip to Greece which was actually true. Cas was scheduled to leave for a two month trip within a week. Dean wondered if he would still be in England by the time his friend returned.

At night Dean took advantage he was alone and pleasured himself remembering his little escapade with Castiel. He even got rapidly accustomed to scissoring himself. It wasn't the same without Cas' wicked mouth and fingers teasing his flesh though. Every time he came, Dean would scream out his friend's name.

Two mornings before Castiel was set to leave for Greece, Zachariah found Dean and Sam in the library. The youngest Winchester was reading a book of the ancient Spartans. "Sir, a footman from the Milton estate hand delivered this correspondence for you." Zachariah gave Dean the envelope. The butler frowned.

"Thank you, Zachariah...you may leave."

Once the butler closed the door, Dean ripped open the envelope almost breaking its content in his haste. It was an invitation for a small get together at Castiel's estate for this evening. A few of his friends were coming over for one last hurrah before he left. Sammy, who Dean hadn't heard stood behind him reading the note.

"Are you going, Dean? He leaves in two days. You may never see him again." Sammy plopped himself on a wingback chair and continued perusing sketches of Greek soldiers.

Dean hated thinking he would never see Cas again. He will feel as if a part of him was taken away if he were to never lay eyes upon him. "I reckon I'll go."

"Tell him I say hello and that I would like to visit him tomorrow afternoon. Cas promised he was going to show me some sketches he drew of the temple he discovered."

Dean ruffled Sammy's shaggy locks. "Will do, bookworm"

After the sun set for the day, Dean galloped his way to the Milton estate. He handed the reins of Impala to Ion, who greeted him warmly. "You have been missed, sir."

"I've been busy, Ion." No way in Hell was Dean going to divulge anything to Ion. Although the man grinned, as if he knew something deeper than friendship was happening between him and Cas.

Dean travelled up a torch lit path to the manor's main entrance. A footman opened the door and the butler, who was easier going than Zachariah escorted Dean to the billiards room. Gabriel, Balthazar, Garth, Meg and Ruby and a man Dean never met before surrounded the billiards table. The assembled group was laughing heartily over something Gabriel was telling them. Castiel joined the group carrying two glasses of brandy. He handed one to the stranger, who smiled at him. They clinked their glasses and gulped down the amber liquid.

The butler cleared his throat and announced Dean. "You made it, Cowboy! I thought you and Cassie got into some sort of argument since it has been a week since you set foot on the estate."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been bonding with the old goat. He's not doing too well."

His eyes landed on Castiel, who gazed at him tenderly. "I am sorry to hear that."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. The others resumed playing billiards. The stranger elbowed Castiel. "Who's your friend, Osiris?" The man's blue eyes twinkled and he had a debonair smile. He had a rakish demeanor.

"Where are my manners? Dean Winchester, my childhood friend, meet Captain John Harness from his majesty's royal navy." Castiel introduced the two men.

Dean and John shook hands. "John accompanies me on some of my trips. He will be leaving with me the day after tomorrow."

Cas gazed at the captain, who saucily winked at him. Dean arched a brow. Were the captain and Cas lovers? Most likely since Castiel was intimately acquainted with half of the British population. He fisted his right hand.

"Would you like something to drink? Dinner will be served in half an hour." Cas headed to the bar area. He served his friend a healthy amount of brandy and handed it to him. He was ecstatic to see him in his house again. Castiel was afraid Dean would refuse his invitation.

Dean swallowed most of the drink. "I paid the frog a friendly visit yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kill you and I wanted to break his fat neck."

"What happened?" Castiel leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

"I told him if he values his pathetic life that he better stay away from you."

"Dean, you shouldn't have. That must have instigated his ire." Cas removed himself from the wall and strolled to the billiards table.

"Well I won't allow for him to play judge and executioner with other people's lives. I know what you did to Lady Lilith in order to stick it to him wasn't right but attempting to kill you is taking things too far."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean. You always come to my rescue."

Cas' smile turned Dean's insides into moosh. "And I always will."

"Your turn, partner," the captain told Cas.

Harkness' body covered Cas' as he taught his friend a billiards trick. Dean saw red. He was the only one, who should be that close to Castiel. Fortunately, the butler appeared announcing dinner was served. The group was led into a large dining room for twenty. Tall windows and French doors provided light to enter. Cas sat at the head of the table. The captain sat to his left and Dean to his right.

Ruby and Meg informed Castiel and the captain they were convincing their parents to allow them to visit Greece. That way they would rendezvous with the two men. As long as the females' ladies maids accepted to chaperone the excursion; there shouldn't be any problems.

Four main courses made up dinner and apple tarts comprised dessert since Cas knew they were Dean's favorite. He winked at his friend, when Dean smiled at him. After the meal was finally over, everyone retired to the library to smoke cigars and drink more brandy. Meg and Ruby smoked cheroots.

Captain Harkness regaled the group with stories of his adventures with Castiel. He took great relish in retelling the tale of how he and Cas ended up in an orgy during one of their trips to the Middle East. Dean growled, when John's hand landed on Cas' shoulder. It remained there. Eventually the captain gave Cas a massage. Dean had enough.

"Cas, can we talk in private?" Dean stood up and didn't wait for his friend.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his friend's retreating back. "Excuse me," he told his friends.

Cas followed Dean into the deserted billiards room. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean knocked the air out of Castiel, when he shoved him against the billiards table. "What the fuck were you doing back there? The haughty captain was all over you and you let him!"

"What?"

"Let me finish! You are mine. You have always been mine and always will be." Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar of his evening jacket and kissed him hard.

Cas liked this raw animalistic side of Dean. He reciprocated the kiss with heated urgency. Dean bit his jaw. "I'm going to make sure you know you're mine before the night is over and when I'm done with you, you will never want anyone else to touch you."


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel's right hand covered Dean's chest on the spot directly over his heart. "You know I have always been yours, Dean."

Dean kissed him tenderly. He traced Cas' stubble filled jaw and cheeks with both of his callused thumbs. "Not a day passed in which I didn't think of you, Cas." Dean nibbled Castiel's swollen lower lip playfully. "Every time I saw something blue your eyes would immediately pop in my head. I always tried to find a shade of blue that would match your eyes but wasn't able to."

"Aren't we a modern day Lord Byron," Castiel mouthed huskily into the hot cavern which was Dean's mouth. He angled his best friend's body comfortably over the billiards table.

"Shut up, Cas...my being lovely dovey is a rare occurrence. You should take pride in knowing you inspire such girly feelings from me." Dean rubbed his freckled nose against Cas' neck. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Castiel chuckled. "You are not so bad yourself." One of his hands slipped inside Dean's trousers. Dean gasped out loud. He rubbed his groin hard against his best friend's rough hand.

Cas flicked the head of Dean's already engorged shaft with his thumb. Dean kissed him hungrily and anchored his hands behind Cas' neck. Castiel spread pre-cum over the base of Dean's erection. Dean's member thrust against Castiel's hand. Cas did not need further encouragement. He jerked Dean's cock at a moderate tempo.

Dean bit his lip hard. "God, Cas keep going and don't you dare fucking stop." His friend knew the perfect pace to get his juices flowing.

Heat pooled in Dean's abdomen. His vision blurred. Castiel heard the hitch in his friend's breathing and knew he was close to falling from the precipice. Cas kissed Dean hard. Dean climaxed. Castiel kissed his forehead as he removed his soaked and sticky hand from within Dean's trousers.

Castiel held on to him in order to prevent the man from sliding down the billiard table. Cas wiped his hand with his jacket. He removed it and tossed it over a settee. The dark haired man rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Dean gazed at him hungrily. He wanted to devour every inch of Castiel's skin.

Dean tugged Castiel to the billiard table. "Now it's my turn to worship your body, Osiris."

Cas lay in the center of the table. His lower legs dangled from it. Dean splayed his feverish body over Castiel's. He straddled Cas, whose hands clung to Dean's hips. Dean went along with what his body craved. He'd never been with a man until Castiel. He grinded his groin against Cas'. Castiel closed his eyes and dug his fingers deeper into Dean's hipbones.

Dean rubbed harder and longer against his very own Egyptian God. Castiel's hips arched upwards. The friction was driving Dean wild. Dean's mouth hovered over Castiel's lips. Cas opened them. Both men breathed deep into each other's moist and blistering mouths. Castiel panted hard as Dean's hands found their way inside his already wrinkled shirt. The long fingers rubbed and tweaked his nipples.

The two men kissed savagely. Castiel's tongue fucked Dean's mouth ravaging it in a delicious manner. They simultaneously came at the same time. Dean bit Castiel's jaw. "That was fucking amazing," Dean managed to say. His body felt like liquid. Castiel motioned for him to lie down next to him on the billiard table. The two of them occupied the entire table.

Castiel kissed Dean's nose and Dean played with Cas' hair. All of a sudden, the doorknob rattled. Castiel was smart enough to have locked the main door. "Cassie, stop being a rude host and come join us for a card game. And you, Cowboy stop hogging my cousin. Someone needs to be given a lesson in sharing!"

"We will join you in five minutes!" Castiel bellowed. He stood up and helped Dean get up, as well. The two men righted their clothes as much as possible. Fortunately, each man carried their own handkerchiefs and cleaned themselves with them. Castiel kissed Dean one last time before they joined the others once more.

The following afternoon, Castiel rode to the Campbell estate to spend time with the Winchesters before leaving early tomorrow morning. He found the two brothers arguing over whose horse is faster in the library. Sam was swinging his spindly legs from the side of a wingback chair.

Dean was the first to sense Cas' presence. A radiant smile lit up his face. He approached Cas and hugged him hard and discreetly placed a kiss on the side of his neck. Dean needed to find a way of how to tell Sam about the true nature of his and Castiel's relationship. Sam was mature for his age but discovering his brother preferred bananas over apples now would be quite a shock.

Sammy leapt from the chair, when his eyes landed on the archaeologist. "Castiel, I thought you weren't going to say good-bye to me!" Sam's hazel eyes locked on a parcel Cas held.

Cas chuckled. "This is the book I promised."

Sam greedily took the brown parcel from Castiel and rapidly ripped the paper apart. "Thanks, Cas!" His fingers traced the gold engraved letters.

"When I return we can discuss the book and what your interpretation of the Trojan War is." Castiel ruffled Sam's hair.

"May I be excused?"

"Sure thing, Moose"

Sam wished Castiel a safe journey before vanishing through the door. "That was really nice of you, Cas. You and Sammy are the biggest bookworms I know." He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect.

"And yet you find me irresistible," Castiel whispered as he strolled towards Dean.

Dean licked his lips. His fingers landed on the waistband of Cas' riding breeches. He pulled Cas towards him. Castiel's leonine body was plastered over his. Dean initiated a voracious kiss. Castiel's hands landed on Dean's hard ass. The Winchester led them to a mahogany desk. He cleared objects from on top. A globe and ink pot fell on the carpet. Black ink smeared the cream and maroon carpet.

"God, Cas what am I going to do without you? Do you really have to go? Can't Captain Can't Keep it in My Pants go without you?" Dean sucked and nibbled the outer shell of Cas' right ear.

"King Edward is sponsoring the trip. He specifically asked for me to lead the expedition. I cannot turn a monarch down."

"Well it's not fucking fair," Castiel kissed him one last time. He pouted like a four year old.

Castiel ran his thumb over one of Dean's closed eye lids. "You're proof perfection does exist." He felt satisfaction watching how his words caused the Texan to blush profusely.

A knock was heard on the door. The two men swiftly pulled apart. Castiel fetched the fallen globe and placed it back on the corner of the desk. Dean righted his cravat. Cas brushed his fingers through his messier than usual hair.

"Enter!" Dean bellowed. He threw himself on a wingback chair. Castiel leaned against the desk.

Zachariah entered. "Pardon me, sir but young master Samuel informed your grandfather of your guest's arrival. The duke has requested to speak with Lord Milton." Zachariah hoisted his snobby nose up in the air. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What would the old coot want to talk to you about?" Dean glanced at Castiel, who stared at the globe. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Follow me, please," Zachariah stated. His eyes landed on the ink stained carpet. Master Dean's clothes were rumpled and his eyes were half lidded. The butler arched a brow before motioning for Castiel to follow him down the corridor which led to a spiral staircase.

Dean remained at the library. Castiel wrung his fingers. He has not seen the duke in approximately ten years but the man used to intimidate the hell out of him. What did the man have to say to him? Castiel fervently prayed it wasn't to tell him to leave his grandson alone. After all he was one of the Ton's most well-known pariahs.

Castiel followed the stiff butler down a long maze like corridor in the third floor. His eyes raked over the portraits of former Campbell dukes on the mauve colored walls. The current duke's portrait gazed at him. Cas wondered if Dean would ever accept to being the new duke and if his handsome face would accompany his ancestors on the walls. He would definitely be the best looking out of all of them.

Zachariah cleared his throat before opening the tall double doors which led to the duke's private quarters. Cas felt as if the golden lions decorating the walls were about to come to life and roar at him. He swallowed hard before following the butler inside. The smell of medicine and illness assailed his nostrils. Zachariah explained to the future viscount the sitting room and sleeping chamber were kept in darkness due to light causing the frail duke to suffer from debilitating migraines.

Zachariah opened the adjoining doors and motioned for Castiel to enter. "Your Grace, Lord Milton is here, per your request."

"Thank you, Zachariah. Please serve us tea and then you are dismissed." Castiel was taken back at hearing the weak voice. The duke was always so full of life and rigorous.

"Come closer, boy...do not be frightened. I already have one foot at death's door." Samuel chuckled. A coughing fit soon followed. Zachariah handed the duke a handkerchief and Cas brought him a glass of water.

Once the duke's breathing became even, Zachariah poured tea for the two men and excused himself. "Please sit down, Castiel. It pleases me to see you took after your mother. She is one of the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on. No offense, but your father resembles a fidgety squirrel."

Cas laughed. "Your wanting to speak to me puzzles me, your Grace." Castiel sat down on a velvet chair.

"I worry about my grandchildren...Dean in particular." The duke's hands shook as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with a clean handkerchief.

"Why, sir?"

"Dean is a stubborn mule but I know in the end he will relent to my last request. The boy will accept the dukedom but he will need someone he can trust to teach him the ropes."

Castiel's raven brows rose. "You mean me, your Grace?"

The old man nodded. "I know you will try your darn best to help my grandson in his journey to assimilate into his new role as duke." Samuel ceased talking to catch his breath.

Castiel held a glass of water to the elderly man's lips. Samuel gratefully drank two sips. "Thank you, boy; I know you are exactly what my grandson needs."

Cas blushed. If the duke only knew in what ways his grandson needed him. The duke continued, "I remember fondly how close the two of you were as little tykes. You were all he spoke about, whenever the two of you weren't glued at the hip, that is."

Castiel smiled. "He is my best friend. Well not including my loveable yet gossipy cousin, Gabriel. He would murder me if he were to find that out."

"I have been spending more time with Dean the last couple of days and all he does is talk about you. My grandson is in love with you, Castiel."

Cas' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Your Grace, you exaggerate."

"I am dying but not senile, boy. Whenever he speaks of you, Dean's eyes light up like beacons. That is exactly how I was with the late duchess, Deanna; God rest her soul." Samuel smiled. "The only good thing about my imminent demise is that I will finally be reunited with the love of my life. I have been too damn long away from my beloved Deanna." The duke's breathing became shallow.

"You need to rest, your Grace."

"I hope you love Dean back as much as he does you. Please take care of him once I am gone."

Samuel held out a fragile liver spotted hand to Castiel. The young man took it. "I give you my word, your Grace. I will care for Dean and young Samuel after you are gone."

"Society will frown upon a relationship between two men and will never accept it. You two are bright young men and will think of a way to be together."

Castiel nodded. Tears threatened to spill. The duke is a husk of his former self. His body was emaciated and his formerly thick abundant hair was almost nonexistent. "Run along, Castiel. Spend as much time as possible with my grandson before you embark on your trip."

"Thank you, your Grace." Castiel took the duke's delicate hand in his. "You may relax. I will not let the vultures which comprise the British aristocracy hurt your grandsons."

"Thank you, boy; you better than no one know how malicious they can be."

"Good bye, your Grace."

That evening Dean, Sammy and Castiel sat underneath the elm tree in which the boys carved their initials. A meteor shower was occurring. As expected, Sam and Castiel spoke about astronomy. All Dean did was alternate between looking at the show happening in the purple night sky and Cas' beautiful facial features. Finally, close to midnight, Sam fell into a deep slumber.

Dean laid his baby brother's head over his lap and scooted closer to Castiel. "I really want to touch you but don't want to scandalize the staff."

"I know...me, too."

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow morning." Dean played with Sam's bangs.

Castiel pointed at the largest and most shiny star in the night sky. "You see that giant star?" Dean nodded. "That is the Destiel star. Every night gaze at it and know I am thinking of you."

"Destiel star?" Dean narrowed his brows at his lover.

"Dean and Castiel" Castiel grinned.

"You are one of a kind, Castiel Osiris Milton." Dean fidgeted. "Will you stay the night?"

"Are you sure? I thought you aren't ready?" Castiel leaned against the bark of the tree.

"Not yet but I want to be with you until sunrise. God, Castiel you have ruined me. I have never spoken to anyone like this." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I will stay."

Dean cursed, when he heard an annoying rooster cock a doodle his lungs out at five in the morning. His hold on Castiel became stronger. "I need to get out of bed, Dean. The ship to Greece departs in three hours."

Dean breathed in Castiel's scent. He kissed the back of Cas' neck. "Stay a little longer, Cas."

"I cannot. Please Dean; do not make our good-bye harder." Castiel unwound Dean's arms from around his torso and got out of bed. He began to dress. Dean pulled over his head the shirt he wore last night and tugged on black trousers.

The two men walked together in silence to the stables. The coast was clear. Castiel kissed Dean with all of his being. When they finally broke the kiss for much needed breath, Castiel told Dean to spend as much time as possible with the duke. "He really loves you and Sam and wants the best for you."

Dean swallowed hard. "I know."

"Time will fly quickly and we will be together again." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead longingly.

"It will only be for three agonizing months." Dean kissed Cas's dimpled jaw.

"When I return I am plan on giving a certain Texas bronco the ride of his life," Castiel mouthed into Dean's skin.

"I reckon I'll be more than ready to really worship you as you deserve, Osiris." Dean looked at Cas sheepishly. "You better behave yourself and keep your body from doing inappropriate things with the raunchy captain."

"I have never been intimate with Captain Harkness. So there is no need for you to worry. You have ruined me for anyone else, Dean."

"Likewise"

Castiel kissed him longingly before saddling his stallion. "Take Sam to visit Cleo. She gets lonely when I am away."

"Will do"

Cas ascended his horse. He smiled fondly at Dean. "I will see you in three months, my sun." He winked at him and galloped away. Dean stood by the stables front door until Castiel and horse were enshrouded completely by the early morning fog.

Zachariah introduced Dean to the estate's manager and the duke's attorney. The old man's health worsened. Dean knew what all of this meant. He was being groomed to be the next duke. He still didn't wish for the burden but he and his grandfather became really close in the last two months after Cas' departure. The old coot was almost through convincing him to remain in England and accept the dukedom. Dean knew the real reason he would stay in this country was Castiel. If he moved back home, Dean would not be close to his friend turned lover. He couldn't fathom not having him in his life. These two months had been unbearable for him. Dean knew at times he was being a grouch but he couldn't help himself. He missed Cas like crazy.

He received a post card from Castiel, who was currently in Thermopylae, Greece with Captain Harkness and their excavation team. Cas was over the moon because the team discovered two horse saddles, one battle helmet and shield along with a spear. The findings seemed to be remains from the Battle of Thermopylae where the Persian army defeated the Spartans. This would finish cementing Castiel as one of the most distinguished archaeologists in all of Europe. Dean was fucking proud of his Cas.

Castiel sat outside his tent. He arched his neck backwards to gaze at the indigo night sky. His eyes found the Destiel star. He smirked; God how he missed Dean. He was scheduled to be in England in one week. The team finished packing their belongings and Cas and the captain made one final inventory of the findings.

"Mind if I join you, Osiris?" The captain grinned at his friend and colleague.

"Please do" Castiel handed a silver flask to John. The rogue drank a little of the whiskey.

"Good stuff" John removed his brown overcoat and folded it on the ground. He sat on it. "Are you ready for all the publicity we will be getting upon our return?"

"Not really...it just feels wonderful to have discovered something from such a famous battle. We held in our very hands weapons used in the war in which the Persians annihilated the Spartans." Castiel shook his head. He still couldn't believe he was one of the people responsible in finding these ancient artifacts.

"The King will request to finally meet you. I know he always asks about you."

"Perhaps I will meet him, when Dean is introduced to him after becoming duke." Castiel glanced at the shiny star again.

"You are so besotted it is not even funny." John elbowed Cas' ribs.

Castiel looked at him with big scared eyes. "Are we that obvious?"

John chuckled. "Relax; I know there is something more than friendship going on between the two of you because of the cowboy's jealousy fit. He wanted to rip my head off."

"I told him nothing ever happened between the two of us."

"Yes, why is that? Between the two of us we have plowed through most of Europe and Asia." John drank more whiskey.

"I believe it is because we are too similar. We are basically the same face of a coin."

"I gather you are right." The captain yawned. "Pardon me but this soldier is hitting the hay. We embark to the port tomorrow." He patted Cas' shoulder. "Do not fret, my friend. In no time you will be reunited with your cowboy."

Castiel was a bundle of nerves, when he arrived home a week later. He reeked and his muscles were sore from the riding a horse with barely any stops from London to the countryside. All he wanted was to have Dean in his arms. He stopped on his tracks, when he saw Gabriel dressed completely in black returning his horse to the stables.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Castiel stood three inches from his short cousin.

"Oh Cassie, the Duke of Campbell passed away two days ago. I have just returned from his burial. Sammy Winchester is a mess and Dean was being strong for his little brother but I know he is about to snap."

Castiel dropped a satchel on the hay covered ground. He stopped Ion from removing the saddle from his stallion. "I have to see, Dean. He needs me!" Cas rode as if the Devil was nipping at his heels. Rain descended upon him, when he needed a mile to go on his journey.

Cas arrived to see two carriages leaving the Campbell estate. Three vehicles remained stationed outside on the long and curvy driveway. Castiel barely glanced at the stable boy, who he handed his horse's reins to. He did not bother knocking on the main front doors and ran past two liveried footmen.

"Dean!" He scurried through the foyer and into the music room. Zachariah was going to reprimand him for tracking mud throughout the tiled marble floors but Castiel ignored him.

The Crowleys, as luck would have it were some of the remaining visitors paying their respects. The youngest Crowley scowled at Castiel. Ruby and Meg were consoling a distraught Sammy. Dean was pulling his hair, rocking his body back and forth.

"Dean!" Castiel's bellow brought Dean back to reality. He remained sitting on a velvet couch but Dean whipped his head up. Is this really his Cas or a figment of his imagination?

Castiel froze for a moment. He finally knelt in front of Dean, who for the first time since his grandfather died, broke down and cried. He sobbed in the crook of Cas' shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright, my sun. I am here."

The Crowleys whispered amongst each other. Dean clung desperately to Cas. Castiel kissed his forehead tenderly and the tip of his nose. He remembered the Crowleys were present and composed himself. Zachariah for once was a God sent and asked the Crowleys to please leave due to the Dean and Sam needing time on their own to properly grieve. The family left baffled at the intimate display between the two men.

Ruby asked Zachariah to take Sam to his bedroom. The boy needed to lie down and try to sleep. Meg volunteered to diffuse the fire before the Crowleys opened their mouths to anyone in regard to what they witnessed. She told Dean and Castiel not to worry because she would handle things. After all, no one in town except for a select few knew the truth about her and Ruby. Castiel thanked her.

He locked the music room's doors and pulled down the terrace door's curtains. "Have you and Sam eaten today?"

Dean shook his head. He felt warm for the first time since grandpa died being enveloped in Cas' arms. Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Cry all you want my sun."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I am staying?"

"You will tell me when you are ready." Castiel smoothed Dean's untidy hair. He was frightened over hearing Dean's decision.

"We're staying but I am going to need your help." Dean wiped his runny nose with the end of his black mourning jacket.

"You know you have it." Castiel wiped a tear from the corner of Dean's right eye with a thumb. "I would do anything for you." Cas' tense shoulders dropped after hearing the Winchesters were staying in England.

Dean kissed Castiel's mouth with trembling lips. "There is plenty of time for that later. Why don't we go to your chamber? You need to rest. I do not like seeing bags and dark circles under your eyes."

Castiel kissed Dean's hand before they left the music room. The two of them fell like two logs on Dean's bed. Castiel slid his arms gently over Dean's hips. "Close your eyes, my sun. I will be here, when you wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas had a wonderful holiday. Thanks to the lovely readers, who are following or favorited the fic and special gracias to Lee Marie Jack, Larkafree (loved your eulogy for the late Samuel), Snowin' You, Onyx Day and A Midnight Charade (yes, the character is sexy Jack Harkness from Dr. Who and Torchwood ;) xoxo to all!**

Castiel woke up the following morning with a terrible case of morning wood. The sun was set to rise and he couldn't afford to be seen by any of Dean's staff sharing the same bed with their new master. He leisurely started to extricate his arms from around a slumbering Dean's form. Cas was startled to feel the new duke's hands anchor his arms tight against his torso. "I thought you were asleep," Castiel mouthed into the back of Dean's neck. He felt his friend's body shiver.

"Where are you going, Cas?" Dean traced circles across one of Castiel's hands.

"I need to leave before one of your gossipy chamber maids catches us in bed together. We have to be careful from now on. I almost ruined things last evening with the way I offered you comfort in front of the Crowleys. Hopefully, Meg diffused any fires before they started." He inhaled the crook of Dean's neck which smelled of sandalwood.

"She's a professional liar by now. No one in society suspects the truth about her and Ruby's relationship. I am not worried." Dean buried the side of his face deep into a goose down pillow.

"Well Meg is not here and your staff is very nosy. They would get along grand with Gabriel. I can vividly imagine him sitting at the kitchen table drinking spiked warm apple cider and stuffing his mouth with tarts while sharing the estate's latest gossip with the chamber maids." Castiel and Dean chuckled.

Cas made a movement which caused his erection to rub against the cleft of Dean's ass. The duke gasped. "Pardon me" Castiel inched away from Dean, who surprised him by holding on fervently to his hands.

The two of them slept nude. Dean guided Cas' right hand down his toned abdomen until it rested on his swollen staff. "Dean, you are playing with fire," Castiel whispered hungrily into the duke's ear.

"I know and you have no idea how much I wanna burn for you, Cas." Dean buried his face deeper into the pillow. Castiel led Dean's fingers to his puckered hole.

"Have you ever touched yourself in there, Dean?" He mouthed into Dean's exposed neck. "I did most of the nights I spent away from you during these last three months." Castiel felt pre-cum leak from Dean's slit. Cas couldn't see it but he imagined the tip of Dean's glorious cock weep to be pleasured and to come to release. "I would practically fist myself thinking you were inside of me...filling all of me."

"Cas, shut up and jerk me off nice and slow." Dean was having a hard time forming words. All he needed was for Cas to show how much he missed him.

"As the new duke you need to work on your pillow talk, your grace." Castiel flicked the tip of Castiel's cock with his thumb. He lathered cum around the base and head. Cas gingerly stroked the Texan's phallus. Dean moaned Castiel's name into the pillow.

"Touch yourself for me, Dean." Castiel knew Dean was not ready for Cas to fuck him yet. Castiel grabbed Dean's right hand and put two fingers inside his mouth. Cas sucked them greedily. He released the digits with a wet pop. "Now you are ready."

Dean inserted two fingers inside his pink puckered hole. He swiftly got the rhythm of things. He panted harder as his cock fucked Cas' hand. Large beads of perspiration rolled down his back. Castiel's smooth chest slid deliciously against Dean's sweaty skin. Dean was knuckle deep within his own warmth.

Castiel ground his own erection against Dean's butt cheeks. He bit Dean's shoulder as he came closer to the edge. Dean's fingers and Cas' hand met as they landed on the duke's prostate. He saw stars as his body convulsed. He screamed into the pillow. Castiel came all over Dean's back. Dean shut out his load on Castiel's hands.

The duke's chest rose up and down. He removed his head from the pillow. The side of his face which he'd dug against the pillow was red. The pillowcase was drenched in sweat, along with half of the sheets. Castiel vacated the bed in search of towels to clean them. He soon returned and cleaned Dean's back. Dean loved how Castiel took such good care of him.

Dean gazed at him with half lidded eyes. Castiel brushed his long tongue along his hands. He didn't stop until every drop of Dean's semen was no longer visible. He leaned closer to his lover and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I really have to go, love."

Castiel leapt from the bed and began to dress. Dean joined him in front of a standing oval mirror and assisted him in getting dressed. "Thank you for staying with me. I really needed you."

Dean finished adjusting Cas' cravat. Castiel kissed the tip of his freckled nose. "So you are truly staying? I know being duke was the last thing you would ever choose."

"The old man got to me. There is no one else to take the title." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Most of all, I made my decision to remain in England because of you."

A corner of Castiel's mouth rose. "Are you sure? I do not want you to blame me in the future for being a big reason for you becoming duke."

Dean traced Castiel's bottom lip with a thumb. "I will never regret my decision, Cas. I can't fathom being separated from you again. I can't lose you know that I found you."

"Well I have to go right now before I toss you on the bed and have my way with you." Castiel winked at him. "I will see you this afternoon." He turned and was on his way to the adjoining sitting room. He really needed to leave Dean's chamber before the nosy chamber maids started their morning rounds.

"Cas"

Castiel whipped his head back. He furrowed his brows at Dean. "What is it?"

"Thanks for not pressuring me...you know what I am talking about." Dean blushed.

"I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. The ball is in your court, love." He smirked before opening the door. Cas turned his head both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

Castiel returned as promised to the Campbell estate that afternoon. He brought Sam a small hand crafted replica of the Trojan horse hoping the small gesture would raise the young man's spirits. The old duke's passing hit Sam the hardest. Sam smiled genuinely, when presented with the wood horse. "I finished the book. Would you like to discuss it now?" Sam asked Castiel. The boy reminded Cas once more of an eager puppy.

"Why not?" Castiel ruffled Sam's hair.

Zachariah oversaw two footmen and two maids replace the manor's drapes and curtains with black velvet ones. As per British custom, the household would remain in mourning for an entire year after the late duke's passing. The staff, as well as Sam and Dean wore black armbands over one of their upper arms. The Winchesters donned black clothing which was something they would do for the next three months. Afterwards, the young men could move to gray and dark colored clothing.

Dean returned to the manor an hour later. He found Sam and Castiel in an amicable debate over the Trojan War. The two book worms argued over who was the true hero: Achilles or Hector. "Sammy, why don't you go ask cook if she made spotted dick." The two Americans snickered at the name of the dessert which had become Sam's favorite since the brothers arrived in England.

"It's Sam or Samuel," the youngest Winchester stated sneaking a peak at Castiel, who'd become his idol. All the boy did was rave about the archaeologist. His future aspirations were to become an archaeologist, too.

"Thanks again for the horse, Castiel. I know exactly where I am going to place it in my room." Sam's hand landed on the dark blue sleeve of Cas' suit jacket. He glanced at Castiel with deep admiration before excusing himself.

Dean locked the door and leaned against it. "I thought he'd never leave." He crooked a finger at Cas. "Come over here...I've missed you, Osiris."

Castiel wasted no time. His body covered Dean's. The two men kissed voraciously. They ended on a small couch with purple flowers embroidered on it. Dean's head lay over Castiel's lap. His legs dangled over the end. Castiel played with Dean's tawny hair.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Dean purred.

"Where were you?" Castiel inquired as he traced the freckles over Dean's nose. Dean slapped his fingers away.

"I went to visit the tenants. Several cottages need the roofs to be fixed. I also hired a new overseer for the crop fields."

"You have had a busy day. I am proud of you for taking your responsibilities of being duke so seriously." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose. He loved doing that.

"It's the least I can do. I keep hearing grandpa was very dedicated to his tenants. I want to keep the tradition alive." Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sorry I cannot. I need to meet with the Captain and go over the inventory of our discoveries. The items will be exhibited at Windsor Castle next week."

Dean whistled. "Talk about fancy shmancy. I reckon you will finally meet the king."

"I guess. To me he is an ordinary person like you and I. He funded this last expedition; so I need to be in attendance for the exhibit's inauguration."

"When are you leaving?" Dean was already dreading being away from Cas again.

"The day after tomorrow since Harkness and I want to make sure everything arrives safely." Dean rose from his position and sat adjacent to Castiel.

"When will I see you again?" He licked his lips nervously.

"Why don't you join me?" Castiel held his hands.

"I don't know anyone in the city. Now is when I am getting adjusted to life here in the country." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"You will have me. Plus Meg will arrive the morning of the exhibit. Gabriel and Balthazar will be there, as well."

"I don't know. What about Sammy? The kid needs to start a regular routine for a boy his age. I can't be dragging him all over the damn place." Dean stood up and paced the floor.

"Did Sam attend school back home?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, he was the smartest egghead in his class," Dean said his words with pride.

"Why don't I speak with Mr. Singer? Perhaps he will agree to become Sam's tutor."

"Mr. Singer is still around? He spoiled us rotten and I actually learned things he taught us." Dean grinned.

"Yes, he still works as a tutor. I believe the last client he taught just went to Eton. So he should be available."

"That would be fantastic! I would feel a lot better knowing Sam will be here with him while we're in London."

"I will write him a letter and have one of my footmen hand deliver it to Mr. Singer. I have to go, love." Dean kissed him softly on the lips before unlocking the door.

Mr. Singer enthusiastically accepted to tutor Sam in a heartbeat. Castiel wrote in the letter about how intelligent the young Winchester was and for the youngster's thirst for knowledge. Two days later, he moved into the Campbell estate. The nursery was set as an actual classroom. Both Sam and his tutor each had their own spacious mahogany desk. A large world map covered one wall. Two bookcases were filled to the brim with math, history, literature and geography books. Sam placed the Trojan horse Cas gifted him in the corner of his desk.

Dean decided to join Cas and the captain for the journey to London. Castiel invited him to stay at the Milton's townhouse in Mayfair. The handsome two story pale brick Victorian town house was one of the new adobes built in the stylish area of London. It was situated close to Hyde Park in Westminster.

The trio arrived at midnight. The small household staff was asleep except for the butler, who welcomed the men and escorted them to their chambers. Dean was shocked, when the butler, whose name was Joshua brought his belongings into Castiel's bed chamber. Cas quickly caught his friend's look of confusion.

"Have no fear; my staff is paid handsomely to keep their silence of the comings and goings of the household. Joshua will not utter a word."

Joshua bowed his head. "Will the two of you require food, my lord?"

"No, thank you, Joshua; we stopped by an inn before arriving in London."

"Then I bid you a good evening." Joshua locked the door by the inside before leaving.

"I can't believe we can sleep in the same bed tonight." Dean grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his coat and brought him closer to him.

"I do not hide who I am from my staff. They know what they are getting themselves into, when they accept to work for me. So under this roof you and I do not have to hide anything." Castiel undressed Dean and himself before leading him to their bed. The two men were so tired from the extraneous two day journey, they rapidly fell asleep.

The following morning, Castiel and Harkness accompanied two palace guards to Windsor Castle to set up the exhibition. The two archaeologists were astounded to hear King Edward and his wife Queen Alexandra planned to attend the inauguration. The king was known to be a history buff. The king's butler handed Castiel a letter from the king.

Cas' palms were sweaty. He ripped open the sealed envelope. "He wants Dean to be present. The king wants to meet the new Duke of Campbell."

The captain slapped Cas on the shoulder. "His royal highness wants to meet the tall and delicious glass of Texan rum."

"Dean is going to be a nervous wreck. Isn't this too soon for him to be presented to the king?" Castiel pulled his hair.

"Relax, Osiris...you underestimate your boy toy. He'll handle himself with ease. He is a charming rascal."

"I guess so. Let's finish assembling the items for the exhibition." Castiel headed to a display case.

The duo returned to the town house a quarter to six. The captain excused himself to take a bath. Joshua informed Castiel the duke was entertaining Lady Masters in the peacock room. Cas wasn't expecting his lady friend until tomorrow morning. Meg's, personal maid, who her father, Lucifer paid to accompany Meg most places was in the kitchen.

He opened the door and found Dean consoling Meg. "What happened?"

Meg rapidly rose from a settee and ran to Castiel. He wrapped his arms around the petite brunette. "Why are you in this state, Meg?"

Meg tilted her chin to look up at her friend. Castiel gasped upon seeing a purple bruise on his friend's jaw. "Who did this to you? Tell me so I can rip the bastard to pieces!"

"It was my father." Meg sniffled.

"I do not understand." Castiel led her to the settee. Meg sat down.

"We argued over the same thing. He wants to get rid of me and has made arrangements with Alistair for my hand in marriage." Her skin crawled.

"Over my dead body!" Castiel sat next to her and held her cold hands in his.

"Cas, I am not a debutante any more. I turn 24 in two months. Father has grown weary over me being on the shelf. He has grown impatient with you since he thinks you are courting me. Father says you are too busy sewing your wild oats in far and exotic places and do not want to burden yourself with a spinster like me."

"I am so sorry, Meg." Castiel wiped a tear from her porcelain cheek with his thumb.

"I cannot marry Alistair. I prefer to enter a convent and live the rest of my life as a nun."

Dean leaned against the peacock wallpaper with his arms crossed. Poor Meg; he knew exactly how she felt. He was unable to walk out in the streets holding Cas' hand. She and Ruby had to hide their relationship, too; sneak kisses in dark hallways or gardens during balls. The only place the two women were accepted as they are is Castiel's home.

"Alistair will have me locked away in his country estate while he gallivants with Crowley all over London's most elite brothels. Bile surges up my throat when I think of his long and bony fingers touching my body. Castiel, please help me. I cannot marry that reptile!" Meg dug her fingers into the lapels of Cas' jacket.

Castiel's eyes landed on Dean's. He shocked the three of them with the words that seeped out of his mouth. "Marry me, Meg."


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Onyx Day, Night Angel 97, Larkafree and Snowin' You for reviewing. :)**

Dean instantly uncrossed his arms and moved away from his formerly comfortable position leaning against the peacock themed wallpaper. Meg's mouth remained in the shape of a small O. Her delicate pale fingers clung desperately on the soft fabric of Castiel's suit jacket. Castiel's eyes were still locked with Dean's forest green orbs. He gave a small nod to him before looking down to Meg. He gingerly wiped her tears with his right thumb. "Please allow me to explain," the future viscount stated before sitting Meg on the couch.

Castiel held his hand out to Dean, who walked slowly towards him with a look of baffled confusion decorating his gorgeous features. Dean nervously licked his dry lips. He slipped his hand into Castiel's, who fervently held on to it. Cas' thumb circled softly against Dean's wrist. He felt his lover's erratic pulse.

"By Meg and me marrying we can kill two birds with one stone." Castiel glanced down at Meg, who started chewing on her lower lip incessantly.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Cas, I'm more confused than a bear learning to play poker."

"I must agree with his grace's imaginative analogy, Castiel." Meg sobbed.

"Easy my darlings, by me marrying Meg, Alistair will not lay his creepy fingers on her and she may remain seeing Ruby on the sly." Castiel turned to face Dean. He smirked as he kissed the tip of the duke's nose. "And you and I my love will remain together behind closed doors." Cas closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply. "You will have to find a bride after you come out of mourning, too. The fortunate lady must provide you with an heir."

Dean held on tighter to Castiel's hand. "So this means you and Meg will have sexual relations." The duke didn't like the thought of Cas being in bed with anyone else besides him. Dean had come to the conclusion he was extremely possessive over Cas. He hated even seeing him exchange playful banter with Captain Harkness, who was incorrigible flirt.

"Well yes but that does not have to occur in the early stage of our marriage. We can work on procuring an heir perhaps in one or two years."

Meg rose from the settee. "I cannot believe I am about to say this but yes, I will be honored to be your wife, Castiel Milton."

Castiel smiled widely. Dean loved his gummy smile. So it was really going to happen. Meg was going to become Cas' future viscountess. Eventually, Dean had to become accustomed to the fact the couple had to become intimate in order to continue the Miltons' viscount legacy. Cas swiftly saw the look of doubt and insecurity in Dean's beautiful orbs.

"How do you think I feel whenever I think about you needing to go on a bride hunt to find your future duchess? It kills me knowing you will have carnal relations with some faceless woman."

"Damn it, why does life have to be so fucking complicated?!" Dean released his hold on Cas' hand and paced the room. He realized he cursed in front of a lady. "My apologies, Meg"

Meg winked at him. Castiel grabbed the petite brunette's gloved hand. "I need you to go home. First thing tomorrow morning I will pay your father a visit to ask for your hand. I promise everything will be fine. You will not marry Alistair." He held on gently to her arms.

She grinned genuinely for the first time that evening. Meg rose on tiptoes and kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much, Castiel. You truly are my best friend." She turned to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Do not worry, I will take good care of him."

Dean nodded and didn't utter a word. Meg continued, "He will always be yours silly. I love Ruby and Castiel is over the moon for you. Now give me one of your debonair smiles, your grace." She twirked his nose playfully causing Dean to finally smile a little.

The duke liked Lady Meg and didn't blame her for the Shakespearean comedy of errors they were all embroiled in. "You are right Lady Meg. No woman should be subjected to marry a cold hearted snake like Alistair. I am happy for you." He turned to Castiel. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Meg joined Dean, Castiel and the Captain for a light supper. Afterwards, Harkness accompanied her and her personal maid to their carriage. The Captain had not been intimate with anyone since before leaving for the last excavation trip; so a visit to his favorite brothel was in order.

Castiel needed to sort out a few things for tomorrow's exhibition. He remained in the study while Dean went upstairs to their shared chamber. Cas removed a bust of Nefertiti in order to gain access to a hidden safe. He remembered the combination and soon the safe's door was opened. Castiel's long elegant fingers ransacked the contents until he found what he was searching for. The first item was a small velvet ring box. He pried it open and an engagement ring made up of diamonds with a square cut lapis lazuli stone in the middle shined before his very eyes. Cas closed the small box and pocketed it in his suit jacket. He would take the ring with him tomorrow morning to ask for Meg's hand in marriage.

The blue eyed man smiled, when his fingers felt a small red velvet pouch. He found the main item he had been searching for. He placed it inside his other jacket pocket before closing the safe. Castiel glanced at the six foot tall grandfather clock. It was already one hour after midnight. Cas took two steps at a time on his way up the marble stairs. He nervously felt the content of the velvet pouch. Castiel hoped Dean was still awake by the time he reached their bedroom.

He silently opened the main door. No servants stirred in the darkness. Cas instructed the small staff to go to bed early. Some light was provided by a sole lit lamp on a mahogany desk. Castiel quickly gazed at the massive canopied bed. Dean was curled up in a fetal position. Castiel undressed and remembered to fetch the velvet pouch. He quietly got on the bed and spooned behind Dean. Castiel peppered kisses on Dean's shoulder while slipping his arms around his torso.

Dean whimpered Cas' name in his sleep. His hands instinctively held on to Cas'. Castiel was startled to feel something cold being held in one of Dean's hands. He took the metal item and moved it towards the light offered by the lamp. He gasped. It was the pocket watch he bestowed Dean before he returned to America. Cas' eyes became watery. Warmth curled deep within him knowing Dean kept it after all this time.

"Wake up, my sun." Castiel nipped the juncture between Dean's shoulder and neck. He felt the duke's body become tense.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. I need you to wake up for a moment. I need to give you something and then I promise to let you sleep until noon at least." He nipped Dean's shoulder one last time.

Dean turned around. Their foreheads touched. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. "I want to give you something. I know you hate frilly moments but I had something made for you during my last trip."

"Cas, you shouldn't have." Dean sat up. Castiel soon followed. He became shy all of a sudden, as he handed Dean the velvet pouch.

"Why don't we move to the window so you can take a better look?" The two men vacated the bed. Castiel tied the curtains with a rope. Now the full moon provided enough illumination where the duo stood.

Dean opened the small sash of the pouch and his fingers fumbled inside. He removed a delicate bronze chain. Dean held it up and fought tears. A pendant shaped like a sun hung in the center. Castiel coughed nervously. "There is an inscription in the back."

The duke turned the pendant around. Dean's right forefinger traced the word 'myr'. He assumed it was an Egyptian word. Dean swallowed hard. "What does it mean?"

Castiel inched closer to him and tenderly caressed his jaw. "Beloved"

Dean kissed him tenderly. His thick lashes were spiked with tears. "I originally planned to give you this after we made love for the first time but after today's unplanned happenings, I could not wait. Dean, you are and will always be my beloved...never forget that. As long as I have my sun with me, I will be happy."

"Put it on," Dean said as he turned around. Castiel clasped the chain closed. He pressed kisses all over Dean's broad freckled shoulders. "I promise to never remove it." Dean leaned backwards.

Castiel led Dean to their bed. The couple kissed fervently. Their hands ran hungrily all over their bodies. Cas knew Dean was still not ready to go all the way. So he kissed his lover slowly and tenderly. The two men fell asleep holding each other.

The following morning, Castiel woke up at seven. Joshua prepared a bath for him and shaved his master. The butler set out the young man's clothes. He was informed by Castiel that his destination that morning was the Masters' residence. The archaeologist was finally going to ask for Lady Meg's hand in marriage. Joshua shook his head. He was no fool and knew exactly why the young couple planned on marrying.

Castiel approved of the suit Joshua chose for him. It was dark blue with a white shirt and matching waistcoat. A black pin was placed on his white cravat. White gloves covered his sweaty hands. Joshua put a top hat on Cas' pomaded dark hair. "I look like a respectable peer." Castiel rolled his eyes at his own reflection. He walked towards the bed where a slumbering Dean remained. He kissed the top of his head before grabbing the stylish walking cane Joshua handed to him.

"Good luck, sir," the butler told his employer before the young man strolled out the town house's front door. Castiel smiled and tipped his hat at the old man.

Cas opted to drive his own curricle to the Masters' manor. He handed the reins to a red haired freckled face boy of about sixteen. Castiel remembered the lad's name. "Thank you, Eric." He tossed a gold coin to the boy, who greedily snatched it in mid-air. Cas rapped on the front door with his cane.

A sour faced butler, who reminded him of Zachariah, opened the door. "Lord Milton, the Masters are having breakfast as we speak." He gestured for Castiel to enter.

"Good morning, Giles. No worries, I shall wait for Lord Azazel in the drawing room. I have something of great import to speak to him about." He gave the butler his hat and grey greatcoat.

The butler handed the items to a maid. He motioned for Castiel to follow him into the drawing room which was Ancient Greece themed. "I shall have a servant bring you tea, my lord."

"Thank you, Giles." Castiel walked around the chamber. He stopped in front of an oil painting of an eighteen year old Meg. She wore a white Grecian gown with her curly hair picked up in a messy bun. Her pale dainty feet peeked from under the grown. Her hands were planted on a white column.

"At least our children will be handsome," Castiel murmured to himself.

Someone clearing their voice startled the dark haired man. He turned around to see a maid roll a small cart inside the drawing room. Lord Azazel followed the servant inside. "Milton, what possessed you to pay me a visit so early in the day?"

"Pardon me, my lord but it is of utmost importance. I could no longer contain myself." Castiel offered the older man a hand. Azazel briefly shook it. Cas knew the bastard was not thrilled over his only daughter's relationship with the Camel.

Azazel motioned for Castiel to sit on a backless sofa. He waited for the maid to finish pouring the tea in two cups before excusing the girl. She handed a cup to Castiel and then to her master. She curtsied before exiting the drawing room.

"Alright let us get to the point. Why are you here?" Azazel's unnatural yellow eyes bored into Castiel. Since the first time he met the lord, his eyes scared the living daylight out of Cas.

The younger man guzzled down all of his sweet honey tea before speaking. "Well sir you know I have courted your beautiful daughter for quite some time now."

Azazel cackled. Castiel gawked at the man. "So you have finally decided to take pity on the girl. She's been on the shelf for a long time and I blame your irresponsible and rakish ways for it."

Cas cleared his throat. He knew the yellow eyed devil was not going to make things easy for him. "I know but I am 100% sure that Lady Meg is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Castiel swallowed hard. He could run away and join the Royal Shakespeare Academy at the rate he was going.

"My daughter has received another offer of marriage. It would be a great match for her." Azazel eyed Castiel up and down like he was a prized stallion at auction.

"Sir, if you grant me her hand in marriage you may keep her dowry. I have been fortunate with my work and my father gives me a handsome annual allowance of 10,000 pounds. Lady Meg will continue living in the lifestyle she has been accustomed to."

At the mention of Meg's dowry remaining with him, Lord Azazel's eyes became lighter. "Your intentions are serious then, Milton."

"Yes, sir; I love your daughter and promise to take good care of her for the rest of our lives." Castiel's neck and chest were burning hot. He adjusted his collar.

"Will you excuse me please," Azazel said.

Less than five minutes later he returned with Meg in tow. Castiel rose from the sofa. He smiled at his friend. Meg approached him. Cas held her hand and kissed it. "You look prettier than a rose today, my love."

Meg bowed her head down and made herself blush. Castiel smirked. She was destined for the theatre, as well. Meg did look lovely wearing a primrose day gown with high collar, long skirt with an attached train. Her hair was pinned up in a braided crowd. "Thank you, my lord."

Azazel spoke. "Meg, Milton here has come to ask for your hand in marriage. Since there is another suitor for your hand; I am leaving the decision up to you."

Meg's cinnamon eyes widened in surprise at what her father said. "You mean it? I can chose who I want to marry?"

Azazel nodded. Castiel dropped on one knee on the Aubusson carpet. He plied the small velvet box from his jacket and opened it in front of Meg. A small gasp was emitted from the brunette's lips. "Oh my God, Castiel that is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"

"It has been in the Milton family for two generations. So what do you say, Meg Masters. Will you marry me?" Cas winked at her, when Azazel wasn't looking.

"Yes!" Castiel rose and placed the shiny band over Meg's left ring finger. He kissed her hand once more.

Meg rushed over to her father and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. "Finally, I will be rid of you. I thought you were never going to marry. I was beginning to think you preferred the company of women with all the time you spend attached to Lady Ruby's hip."

"I assure you sir; your daughter has eyes only for me." Castiel said as he walked over to his fiancée. "May I take Meg with me for a drive in Hyde Park? That way she can tell her acquaintances about our upcoming nuptials."

"That is a splendid idea, as long as you take your personal maid with you, my dear." Meg kissed her father's cheek. "When you return her home in two hours, we will sit down to discuss the wedding date."

The young couple nodded enthusiastically before leaving the drawing room. Meg appeared ten minutes later with her maid. The newly engaged woman donned a broad brimmed hat with a primrose ribbon on it. Fifteen minutes later, the trio rode through a heavily congested Hyde Park. It was close to eleven in the morning which was the best time to be seen by aristocrats. Both Meg and Castiel were not popular in the least but this was the best setting to show the snobs they were newly engaged.

Meg purposely waggled her fingers outside of the curricle's passenger door. She knew the sparkly ring would capture an eye or two. Two riders approached them. Gabriel and Balthazar tipped their hats to the two women.

"What brings you to the park at this ungodly hour? We were on our way to your residence, old chap?" Balthazar asked.

"Actually you are the first two to know that I proposed to Lady Meg and she accepted this morning." Meg wiggled her ring finger at the two gents.

Gabriel's mischievous golden eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Hold me, Balthy! I am about to faint. Is the world coming to an end? My cousin, the man, who could not keep his snake within his trousers, is finally going to be leg shackled?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at Gabe's theatrics. He gritted his teeth. "Yes, cousin; Lady Meg is finally going to make an honest man out me." They started to attract a crowd.

All of a sudden, a curricle stopped next to theirs. Balthazar and Gabriel had to maneuver their horses to the side in order to prevent an accident.

"The frog and the reptile, I should have known," Gabriel said.

Alistair's cold eyes landed on Meg. "My dear girl, why are you in such unsavory company?"

Castiel was about to tell Alistair to put a sock in it, when Gabriel, the Mouth of the Thames blabbered out, "Cassie and Lady Meg are engaged!" Now the entire park knew of their upcoming nuptials for sure. Meg's maid watched the proceedings with fascination.

"Is this true, Lady Meg?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"You should not be surprised, my lord. Lord Milton has courted me for years now. We love each other and it is only natural for us to be married. Aren't you going to congratulate us?" She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Maybe I should have a round with Lady Masters before your wedding night. It is only fair after you robbed my wife of her virginity!" Crowley bellowed.

"I apologized profusely for that," Castiel stated. "First chance I get I shall apologize to Lady Lilith in person. Are you attending the exhibition this evening?"

"Yes, but the only reason we are attending is because the Queen and Lilith are third cousins. Plus, I heard the Cowboy is being presented to the royals. I would not miss it for the world. He is going to make a jack ass out of himself."

Castiel wanted to punch Crowley. Meg covered his arm with one of her hands. "We must go, my love. Father wants to set the wedding date today." She gave the two cretins a fake smile. "Good day, gentlemen."

Castiel bade farewell to Gabe and Balthazar before pulling the curricle's reins. "God, I forgot to tell Dean the king requested his presence at the exhibit. He is going to kill me."

Cas arrived at his town house a quarter after three in the afternoon. He had ample time to prepare for the exhibit. Joshua warned him the duke was in a foul mood, as he removed Castiel's coat and jacket. Cas rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Where is he?"

His grace went for a ride earlier this morning and has not returned. "What?!" Castiel started to panic. Maybe Dean got lost. London was a huge city.

The door opened. Castiel immediately turned thinking it was Dean. To his disappointment Harkness appeared. The Captain grinned at his friend nervously. "Osiris, can we talk in private?"

"Oh no, John what have you done?" Castiel led his friend to the study.

John played with a silver letter opener. He procured it before Castiel slit his neck with it. "Uhm, you see I let it slip to his grace about the king wanting to meet him tonight."

"You did what?!" Castiel fisted his hands at his sides.

"I am so sorry. I thought you told him last night!" John plopped himself on a wingback chair.

"I did not get an opportunity." Castiel rubbed his hands over his face. He went on to tell John about everything which transpired last evening.

The Captain whistled. "This is like an epic Shakespearean comedy of errors."

"That is exactly what I said!" Castiel paced the carpet. "Where the bloody hell could Dean be?"

The door opened and Dean entered the study. "Here I am." He held his favorite Stetson hat in his hands.

"Dean, where have you been? Did you get lost?" Castiel approached his lover.

"I was more livid than a bear being forced to learn how to tap dance, when Harkness here told me about the king's request."

John laughed at the analogy. "If you will excuse me I am going to take a nap. Need to be fresh for the ladies tonight." He winked at Cas and Dean before shutting the door.

"When the hell did you plan on telling me, Cas? I'm not ready to meet royalty!" Dean leaned against one of the corners of the desk.

Castiel held his hands. "You will be fine. The king and queen will love you. You will have them eating out of the palm of your hands. Who wouldn't like you with your gorgeous looks and charming personality? You will be in their presence the most five minutes. I promise. And do not forget I will be with you every step of the way."

"You promise?" Dean asked.

"Yes, my sun." He kissed both of Dean's hands.

Dean nibbled his lower lip. "So did you pop the question?"

Castiel nodded. "I thought Lord Azazel was going to give me a harder time but I guess once I told him I did not require Meg's dowry, he acquiesced. The man is a greedy bastard."

"Did y'all set a date then?" Dean frowned.

"We're to be married at St. Paul's Cathedral in six months. Lord Azazel wanted the ceremony to be held in three months but I was able to convince him to wait three more months." Castiel sat on a settee. Dean joined him by straddling him. He kissed Cas longingly.

"That means I have you all to myself for the next six months." Dean sucked on Cas' swollen lower lip.

"Will you accompany me to Bath? I need to tell my parents in person about the engagement." Cas traced the shell of one of Dean's ears with his thumb. Dean nodded. "Good, we'll leave next week."

Dean was glad he barely ate that day. He was feeling nauseous and was dreading throwing up all over the king and queen. Captain Harkness tried to ease his nerves. "They are human like us. The king puts his trousers on one leg at a time." He winked at Dean, who weakly smiled at him. The duke felt Castiel plant a hand on his back.

Dean was pale as a royal butler opened the door to Windsor Castle's Crimson drawing room. This was the chamber used by King Edward and Queen Alexandra to greet important guests. Since he was a duke, Dean preceded Castiel and the Captain during the long walk down the red carpet which led to where the royals sat. Dean gulped hard as he gazed upwards towards the gold ceiling. A behemoth chandelier lit the way in the center of the gargantuan and opulent chamber. The walk seemed to take an eternity. As the trio approached the royals, Dean heard Alistair and Crowley cackle. He rolled his eyes at the vile reptiles.

The three men finally arrived to their destination. Queen Alexandra smiled genuinely at them. The trio bowed and waited to be spoken to. King Edward rose from a throne like chair. "Ah England's two biggest heroes and the American duke...we are honored."

The trio faced the royals. "As are we, your majesty," Castiel stated.

"How are you assimilating to England, your grace?" Queen Alexandra inquired.

Dean took a deep breath. "I reckon it will be a while for me to adapt to British ways." The duke inwardly cursed. His Texan twang was more nasal than ever.

Alistair and Crowley shared a look. They had been looking forward to this all day. The Cowboy was already making himself look like a clown in front of the royals. They grinned at Dean's humiliation.

"I really love the museums and have taken a liking to the tarts served with afternoon tea," Dean said.

"I am particularly fond of blueberry tarts. What are your favorite, your grace?" the queen asked. She was doing a marvelous job putting the frazzled duke at ease.

"I reckon I don't discriminate any flavors."

The king laughed heartily. "A man with a hearty appetite!" King Edward patted his own round middle.

Dean nervously handed a large hat box to King Edward. The king took it and opened it. He smiled, when he retrieved a black Stetson hat from it.

"Is this a genuine cowboy hat?" The royal asked sounding like an eager child after receiving a new toy.

Dean nodded. King Edward rapidly placed the hat over his head. "Am I a bona fide cowboy now, your grace?"

"I reckon you are your highness."

"Thank you very much."

"He will want to sleep wearing it this evening," Queen Alexandra told Dean.

Three minutes later, Dean found himself escorting the queen in the rose garden. The king remained behind speaking with Castiel and Harkness about their last excavation trip. Crowley and Alistair practically growled, when Dean and the queen strolled by them. Dean discreetly stuck his tongue out at the evil duo.

Dinner was a lavish affair. Due to his rank, Dean sat close to the royals. He drank turtle soup for the first time and took an instant liking to it. Castiel watched him fondly from down the table. Since he wasn't a viscount yet, Cas had to sit away from the titled lords. The Captain whispered in his ear, "The queen was melted butter as soon as her eyes landed on the cowboy." Castiel felt pride for Dean.

Lady Lilith spent the entire meal sneaking peeks at Castiel, who profusely apologized to her for what he did to her before the meal. She whispered in his ear, there was no need to apologize. It was the most memorable night of her young life. Crowley caught his wife staring at the Camel and quietly chastised her.

The exhibit was unveiled an hour later. Castiel said a few words and allowed the Captain to give a speech. John always reveled being in the spotlight. After being congratulated by a few lords, Castiel told Dean to meet him in the hallway in five minutes. He left the exhibit room. Dean gazed at his pocket watch every minute. Once five minutes passed, he excused himself since he was in a group with Gabriel, Balthazar and the Captain.

Castiel rapidly held Dean's wrist and led him down the hall. He made sure the coast was clear and opened a door. Dean whistled. "Is this the throne room?" His eyes raked across the lavish furnishings.

"There are no guards in the area tonight since they will be guarding the exhibit and the royals." Castiel cupped Dean's face and kissed him hard.

"I was about to scream if I heard one more person congratulate you on your nuptials." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well you have me all to yourself, your grace." Castiel trailed kisses down Dean's jaw.

Dean surprised the hell out of Castiel, when he dragged him towards the two throne chairs. The duke shoved Cas unceremoniously into the largest one which was obviously used by the king. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm ready, pardner," Dean said into Cas' mouth as they shared an open mouth kiss.

Castiel's eyes darkened. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You better believe it, sweetheart." Dean lowered his dark evening trousers and Castiel had already beaten him at lowering his own.

The two men felt like randy adolescent boys preparing for their very first time. In a way it was going to be his first time for Dean. Castiel knew he had to be slow and gentle with Dean. He did not want to hurt him.

Castiel removed a small container of oil which he used as a lubricant from his jacket's pocket. Every time he went to Egypt he made sure to procure several. Dean arched a brow at him. "Force of habit, love."

Cas kissed the duke passionately. He covered his fingers with the oil. Dean nodded for him to go ahead, as he straddled Cas. Castiel didn't break the kiss as he gingerly placed two fingers inside of Dean. God he was so hot. Dean adjusted his position and Cas was now knuckle deep. He felt Dean's hole pucker around the digits. He leisurely stroked it and removed his fingers. Once he hit Dean's sweet spot, the duke closed his eyes and arched his neck backwards. He held on to the throne's hand rests.

Castiel kissed Dean and sucked his tongue. He scissored him until Dean spoke in between moans. "I need you inside of me now."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Castiel kissed and sucked Dean's neck as he guided his throbbing erection inside Dean. The duke froze for a moment. Cas was large and it took some time to get accustomed to having the thick and long cock inside him. Castiel took his time and little by little entered Dean. He stroked Dean's staff at the same time.

"You can move now." Dean touched his forehead to Cas'.

Castiel's hands slid down to Dean's hips. He dug his fingers deep, as he thrust upwards. Dean's mouth hung open. He bit his lower lip hard as he took more of Castiel in. Castiel stopped for a moment. "Don't you dare stop now, Osiris!"

The burning sensation was soon overrun by heat pooling down in his stomach. Dean began to meet Cas' thrusts. Castiel massaged his balls and then his cock hit Dean's prostate. Dean lost it and started screaming, "Osiris, my God!" over and over.

Castiel was close to coming. "Mine," he whispered to Dean. "You are finally mine...now and forever." Hearing Dean's words and feeling his hole convulse and milk him for all he was worth did it for him. Cas bit Dean's jaw as he released his seed inside Dean. The duke soon followed screaming his name one last time. "I've always been yours, Cas...since we were kids."

Castiel thrusted into Dean four more times before sagging down on the chair. Dean's body felt as if it were made out of gelatin. His drenched body covered Castiel's. Cas kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Was I too rough?" Castiel asked. He soothed Dean's back.

Dean caught his breath. "No, Osiris, you were wonderful just like I imagined." The duke had a dreamy look in his eyes. "I love you."

Castiel replied immediately, "I love you more."

Dean raised his head and kissed Cas softly. "We should leave now. Your screams most likely captured someone's attention and they will come snooping. Plus, I have your semen all over my jacket."

Dean playfully punched Cas' shoulder. "You shouldn't talk. I am in desperate need of a fresh pair of trousers."

Castiel played with the sun pendant around Dean's neck for a few seconds. He dragged the duke's face closer with it and kissed the tip of his nose.


End file.
